Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween
by BJXCBFOREVER
Summary: Second Special Story. So, what was our lovable sorcerer doing during Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween? After all, he only appeared at the end! Well, this story tells the tale of Maverick and his start in the Cobwebs Series. Read the series first.
1. Prologue

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Prologue

You walk along the winding pathway. You had gone to this place not so long ago and you are happy that you have returned. You wait for the voice to begin another tale. Staring at all of the trees, you hear the familiar voice again. While it talks, you look at the doors once more.

_T'was a long time ago, though longer now, it may seem,_

_For in the town of Halloween,_

The first door has a red present on it, decorated with stars and it makes you think of fireworks.

The next, has a dark red heart on it and it makes you think of love and affection.

_There, deep underground, was an old crypt,_

_Which contained the body of old Maverick,_

The next, has a forest green shamrock on it, and you think of little green men with ginger beards.

The one after that is a large egg, decorated with pink, white, yellow and blue and makes you think of rabbits and chocolate.

_Now, you've probably wondered how he got to town after death,_

_If you haven't, I'd say it's time to take a deep breath,_

_And listen to this tale of how the ghost came back and his meeting with his grandson, Pumpkin King Jack,_

The one after that is a carving of a turkey, and it makes you think of a certain sorcerer's love of food.

The next one, is one you recognize straight away. It is the door a certain king used to enter the land of winter, presents and joy.

_This was one part of a tale,_

_That would be full of scary success, without fail,_

_And Maverick believed he could handle this task, so great,_

_But, when a calamity occurred, he realized this was his one, big mistake…_

And the next, is the door to the land where all things scary are. It is the door to the land, where Maverick, Jack and Cobweb live. You went there in the last tale and, as the door to this place opens, you know you are going there once more. A strong wind pulls you in, and the door slams shut behind you.

You fall into the darkness, which pulls you into a brand new story…

…

Author's note:

Me: Voila! Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween has begun!

Mav: *Throws his arms up* Yes! Finally! A story starring _me! Maverick! The Pumpkin King! _*Cackles madly*

Me: *Slaps him on the chest* That's Jack's thing.

Mav: Ya better update soon, J! My fans can't wait!

Me: That, and From Little Flame to Raging Fire is after this story. So, this is where our story begins. What will happen next? Find out next time…


	2. The Light

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 1

Jack Skellington stepped onto the edge of the fountain, waving and smiling as everyone cheered for him. He'd do this every Halloween, jump into the fountain, rise out and allow everyone to applaud him. He never thought of it as tiresome, nor a bother. In fact, he loved their Halloween celebration. Just as his father had, and his ancestors before that. All of the skeletons in his family loved Halloween, even those who were not just walking-talking piles of bones. But Jack was sure he did not have relatives like that. After all, all of his relatives were skeletons…

Weren't they?

…

The skeletal ghost grabbed his skull and screamed.

The ghost would be sobbing if he could, so he only managed frightened whimpers. He was on his knees, curling into a ball; trembling in fear. "Please…Just stop…" He begged.

One of the seven faces above him widened its grin as the others cackled in delight. "Oh, Maverick. It was _so _much more _fun _when you _first _arrived here. You were so frightened!" Its grin widened even more as it tried to hold in its laughter. "So _frightened!_" It joined in with the other's cackling.

Maverick trembled as he looked up at them. "Please…"

If the faces had hands, Maverick was sure the one talking to him would be wagging a finger at him. "No Montarg to save you now. No Arachnid. No Amanda."

"_Shut_…_Up…" _Maverick ordered, gritting his teeth together.

Another face joined in the conversation. "You know, I'm surprised Montarg isn't here. I'd bet he committed more sins then you. Surprising, huh?"

Those things had taunted him for years, cackling their shrill, evil cackles that could easily match a hyena's; even defeat it. This was torture. Maverick wasn't even aware of his sins until…until _they _had died…

He'd give _anything _to be with them again.

He wasn't sure how long it'd been since they'd died. He wasn't sure how long it'd been since _he'd _died. But he did remember getting here. He'd once been a ghost, who, at least, _looked _like he had skin. He remembered his nose dropping off as his body began to rot (he guess this was because of his real body rotting) and disappearing as it hit the ground. He remembered his hair falling in strands each and every day and the skin beneath being worthy of being a maggot's food. He barely remembered having eyes. Real eyes. Not the blue, oval lights he had in his eye sockets.

"If you want us to stop," One face said to him. "Then why don't you use a little _fireball _to help you?" The faces flew down to him.

Maverick opened his oval eyes and they narrowed as he grew angry. He flew up to his feet, squeezing his right hand shut and looked at them; scowling. "You know what? Maybe _I will._" As he prepared to click his fingers, the faces stopped grinning at him (barely two inches from his own face) and looked behind him. Maverick paused and looked over his shoulder.

A rectangular section of shadow was moving apart, like a door opening. It revealed a bright light, and to Maverick's 'eyes' it was the most beautiful thing in the world. There was a figure there he couldn't make out. Tall and thin. Round head and some sort of spikes beneath its neck; poking out to the sides. It just stood there.

"Hello?" Maverick called. Was this real? Was this another damn hallucination? Heaven help him if it was.

Still, it was bloody better then this damn place.

Maverick turned on his heel and sprinted toward the thing. He stumbled and tripped several times, but never crashed to the ground. The things chased after him through the shadows. Their tendrils broke out from the shadows and took hold of Maverick's arms, wrapping around his humerus and wrist. They began pulling him back. "No!" One of them screamed. "This one's ours!"

Maverick pulled and struggled in their grasp, pulling his arms out from their grasp. Two more grabbed his ankles, pulling. Maverick tripped, then managed to kick them with the heel of his boot. He sprinted, pushing the things back when they grabbed at him. He reached out for this new figure, the tendrils wrapped around his torso; pulling and tugging. Maverick had to narrow his eyes, trying to stop the light from blinding him (if that was possible).

A warmth, the most delightful thing he'd ever felt, spread through his fingertips as they disappeared into the light.

"Please…" Maverick whispered, just as he blacked out.

…

Author's note:

Mav: Woo! *Dances* Go me! Go me!

Me: *Rolls eyes* Shut it, Mav.

Mav: What? Can't a man be excited about the first chapter of 'is story? Besides, I remember being in there…

Me: So, what'll happen to Maverick now?

Mav: Will I truly be free?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: MissBliss8527, yes, I am indeed. And MysteriousMoonCo, course it's gonna be great! It's about _me! _


	3. The Thieves

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 2

Maverick opened his eyes.

Dark. It was so dark. Where was he? He wasn't with those things, that was for sure. If he was, they'd be mocking him for trying to run away. No voices. No mocking. Maverick looked around, trying to spot something- or someone- that could help. He paused, then realized something. He was laying down. On what? He couldn't feel anything. Slowly, and wearily, he looked over his shoulder.

And saw someone's skull.

Maverick flinched. He was laying on top of a dead person. He moved away, sitting next to the person. Something was wrong about this body. It had its hands pressed to its chest and was just…laying there. Not that Maverick expected it to do anything. Maverick looked around. A coffin, he decided. He was in a coffin. He moved his hand up to push the lid off.

"_What the hell…?" _He muttered, seeing his hand phase _through _the lid. He pushed his arm all the way through, then his head. As Maverick got to his feet, he looked around. This chamber was large, cobwebs invading the deepest, darkest corners. The coffin he had been in had two steps leading up to it. As Maverick looked over his shoulder, he saw his staff. "_What the hell's goin' on?" _He thought aloud. He stepped out of the coffin.

Where was he? One moment, he was in Hell, the next he was here. He remembered the light. He remembered the person at the doorway. He remembered reaching out for them while the things pulled him back, or at least attempted to. Maverick looked at the coffin out of the corner of his eye. He paused, noticing something written on the lid. "_No way…No way in hell…"_

_Maverick._

Realization hit Maverick like the hammer that had killed one of his fellow sorcerers. "_This…This is my crypt…"_

As pathetic as it sounded, he wanted to scream. He wanted to curl up and scream. Would someone come and help him then? Would they take him away from this horrible place? Bring him into the light?

Oh, God. When was the last time he saw the light of day? The day he died, he supposed. He remembered his death. Spider fangs in his flesh, venom dripping and mixing into blood. It had hurt so much. Maverick has frozen when the fangs bit into him, his eyes widening horrifically in realization. He was going to die.

Maverick fell to his knees. Why couldn't he feel the floor beneath him? What was wrong with him? He was dead, sure, but that didn't take away the ability to feel…

Did it?

He _could _feel. He was _so cold. So sad. _Maverick sat down, pulling his knees to his chest and began rocking back and forth.

…

Maverick wasn't sure how many days it'd been since he first got here. One, two? He didn't know. He just wanted to get out. Something was trapping him here, he knew it. Some sort of force. He couldn't explain it, but something was keeping him here. He hated it. The feeling of being locked up and abandoned. He'd had a similar feeling when his mother died. Montarg was already dead, and Marcus was pretty much dead already; still mourning the death of his best friend, and no way in hell was he going to move in with Arachnid. Maverick was as good as a stray dog.

Suddenly, there was a creaking noise and Maverick looked up. The doors to his crypt were opening and three children stood in the doorway. One, a small devil. Another, a little witch. The last one, a little skeleton. Maverick stared. They looked like the little miscreants he had back in his day.

"_Dude." _The little devil said in disbelief.

Maverick simply watched.

They scampered in, looking around them. "Woah…" The little skeleton muttered in awe.

"Hey! Wonder who's in the coffin!" The devil exclaimed, running toward Maverick's coffin. He tried to tip-toe to see, but he was too short. "Shock! Give me a boost!"

'Shock' crouched in front of the coffin and the devil climbed onto her back. He placed his feet onto her shoulders, holding onto the top of her hat. With all his strength, he pushed the coffin's lid away a little, enough to peek inside. Using all the strength in their legs, Shock and the skeleton jumped up and latched onto the coffin's side. They stared at Maverick's body. "Woah…" The devil whispered. "Wonder who it is…"

"It says here." Shock pointed out, noticing the name scratched into the surface of the lid. "M…Ma…It's all dirty and scratched, I can't read it!"

"_Maverick!"_ Maverick exclaimed. "_It says Maverick! Hey! Don't ignore me!" _He moved his hand at a swift pace, attempting to slap one of the boys upside the head. But his hand went straight though. Maverick gasped and stared at his hand.

The skeleton moved his attention to the little box beside the coffin. Maverick watched the child opened it, then lifted out the little pumpkin mask. "_Oi!" _Maverick shouted. "_That's mine!"_ He reached forward to grab it, but his hand went through it; like it wasn't even there.

"Shock! What're you doing?"

Maverick turned to see what the skeleton was talking about. Shock climbed into Maverick's coffin.

"Hey, Oogie sent us to get limbs, so that's what we're doing!" the devil exclaimed. "Besides, he's dead! He don't need 'em!"

"Could be a girl!" Shock's voice called.

"_I'm a guy!" _Maverick yelled angrily.

The devil rolled his eyes.

"Uh…G-G-Guys…?"

"What is it, Barrel?" the devil asked, keeping his eyes on Shock as she detached the arm and leg from the body.

"_Hey!" _Maverick screamed furiously. "_Stop it, you little gits! Those are mine! Stop it!"_

"L-L-Look…"

The little devil turned and his eyes immediately widened. "Uh…Shock?"

"What?" Shock poked her head out, the arm and leg in her arms. Her eyes widened.

A large, purple spider climbed down from its web, its abdomen big. Its many green eyes were narrowed as venom dripped from its fangs. It hissed at them. Maverick's eyes widened. "_You…"_

"Uh…" the devil started.

"Um…" Shock muttered.

"Run!" Barrel screeched.

The spider hissed and scuttled toward them. Shock tumbled out of the coffin as the devil jumped down. Barrel held the pumpkin mask tightly as he ran towards the doors.

Maverick panicked, watching as the children ran. If he couldn't stand his ground against the arachnid, then no way could these children. They were too small and weak.

"Guys!"

The devil and Barrel turned back.

Shock cried out and reached for them as the spider pulled her towards it, a thick piece of web wrapped around her ankle. The boys looked at each other. "Help!" Shock screeched.

Maverick hesitated. These children were annoying little thieves, but it was better him then them. "_Oi! Spidey! Over 'ere!"_

The spider's eyes flickered to him for a second, widening when they looked at him. In its vision, Maverick's flesh returned for a split second before disappearing again. Maverick was back. The spider's eyes narrowed and concentrated on what it was doing.

The boys panicked. What could they do? They couldn't let her die! The devil reached into his pocket and felt something. He picked it up and threw it at the large arachnid. The spider stopped its pulling as the wrapped up toffee bounced off its abdomen. The web around Shock's ankle snapped and she scrambled up, the arm and leg clutched in her hands tightly. She ran over to the boys and shot passed them, up the stairs.

"Help me close the doors!" the devil ordered to Barrel. They grabbed hold of a different doorknob and pulled. The doors began to slowly move. The spider charged at them, hissed and clacking its fangs together. Maverick scrambled away from it, following the three out.

The spider could see him, he knew. Maverick turned to look at the arachnid that had killed him, that had taken him away from Halloween Town and into Hell. Maverick held up a hand, saluted then watched the gap between the two doors close. A loud thud made it to their ears as the spider hit the doors, unable to stop itself in its pursuit.

Maverick looked to the three children. They were chatting to each other, talking about how scary that experience was. "_That'll teach ya…_" Maverick said, not as angrily as he'd wanted.

The three children jogged up the stairs, towards the exit and entrance to this place. Maverick watched them, then slowly followed, hands behind his back.

As they reached the outside, Maverick froze at what he saw.

…

Author's note:

Me: I'm so sorry for the wait! I had such an insane amount of writer's block on this chapter! Luckily, I found some inspiration and got back to writing.

Mav: Well, good. This story is about _me _after all!

Me: Oh, shut it, Mav. So, what has Maverick seen?

Mav: An' why's it so important?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Sugar, MissBliss8527, is a brilliant way of celebrating. Well done. And, MysteriousMoonCo, I doubt the grenade will hurt 'em, but, ya know, thanks. Nice to know I have loyal fans who are willing to be my bodyguards.


	4. The BrotherInLaw

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 3

"_Mama, did Mr. Montarg make the moon?" Maverick asked, balanced on his mother's hip as she held him. _

_Amanda giggled. "No, sweetie. Mr. Montarg didn't make the moon."_

"_But it's bright, just like Mr. Montarg's fire."_

_Amanda smiled. "I know, sweetie, but the moon isn't Montarg's doing. It's…a big rock in the sky."_

"_Nuh-uh. It's really bright and shiny!" Maverick objected._

"_Truthfully, Mav," Marcus, who stood next to Amanda, said. "I think Monty would much rather make the sun then the moon."_

"_Of course."_

_The three jumped and looked up at Montarg, who sat in the tree nearest to them; his reddish-brown eyes shining in the darkness. They were practically the only things they could see on his black silhouette. "When the moon comes out, my powers…slip. The sun has always been better."_

"_Mr. Montarg!" Maverick exclaimed happily, flailing out of his mother's arms. He ran over to the tree and stretched his arm out, swatting at the air; as if this would make Montarg come down. "Mr. Montarg!"_

"…_Hello, small child." Montarg grumbled, loud enough for Maverick to hear._

_Amanda leaned over to Marcus, her eyes on Montarg. "How long has he been up there?"_

_Marcus shrugged. "Ages, probably. Sittin' in trees is 'is new thing."_

_Amanda stared up at the fire sorcerer, her son giggling and reaching up for Montarg; who leaned away, his lip curled in disgust. She smiled._

…

Maverick remembered those days, when Montarg was practically a god to him. It'd been so long…so long since he'd seen the moon.

It was stuck up in the sky, with no chance of moving until morning. The black sky was like glue, holding it in place; right where it belonged. The yellow-coloured moon looked like a single cat eye in the darkness; beautiful, yet sending chills down your spine. Maverick's eyes widened. He'd been in the darkness for so long, he'd forgotten how _beautiful _the moon was. He lifted his arm and stretched his fingers. He wanted to touch it. He wanted to touch the moon.

It reminded him. Its yellow colour reminded him.

_Ellie._

Her hair used to be that colour. It had been sticky and slightly red the last time he saw her. She was still so beautiful.

And his hair had shot up into a flame-like style when he saw that she was gone. The beast had to pay for ripping apart their family. And Maverick had _made it _pay. That was one of the rare days that no one minded him, being a sorcerer and all. He remembered his enraged, yet petrified scream that had started his transformation. Most of Halloween Town had perished that day, but he only cared for two of the deaths.

When he grew older, the theory that Montarg had created the moon had become something to disbelieve. His innocence made him believe that 'Mr. Montarg' could do anything. It made him believe that Montarg's fire was like oxygen, something taken for granted; something so beautiful yet so underrated. Maverick had loved it when Montarg showed him fire tricks and he would giggle and clap his hands with delight, but Montarg would only stare at him confused and unsure of why this child found fire so amusing.

Montarg was his God.

It took Maverick a moment to realize the three children had wandered off in a walking bathtub. He followed them, jogging until he caught up with them, then slowed into a casual walk. "_You gotta reason for taking me limbs? Hm?"_

The three children didn't respond. Maverick waved a hand in front of them, "_Hel_lo?" Maverick retracted his hand and paused. "_You can't hear me, can you?" _He jumped out in front of them, arms and legs stretched out like a starfish's. The bathtub full of children travelled straight through his translucent figure. Maverick hugged himself and bent over after they'd gone through, but he felt no pain. "_Can't see me either, then."_

He was invisible to them. They couldn't see nor hear him. Might as well be…well, _dead. _

Maverick followed the children back to wherever they came from.

…

Maverick had to watch.

He had to watch Oogie Boogie take his mask and place it on the little, skeleton child. The boy now wore the mask in the same manner Maverick had, like an eye patch. Maverick stared in confusion as Oogie talked to his minions, and they immediately cheered. "Pile of dust! Pile of dust! Skeleton Jack will be a pile of dust!"

Maverick tilted his head. "_Skeleton…Jack…?"_

…

Looking out for a child who didn't know you existed, Maverick discovered, was hard work. The child was learning new words, at least. Maverick had tried to introduce himself, but not even the little skeleton boy, 'Icky', could hear him. He'd decided to stay by this boy's side. Since the child already had Maverick's limbs, he might as well have his soul. But something confused Maverick considerably.

Where was the tattoo on his arm? Did it rub off when he died? Unlikely. Maverick had tried that before, among other things.

It didn't matter, he supposed. It was better this way. No one would bad-mouth him about being a sorcerer. He hadn't seen the child do any magic, so he was pretty sure Icky couldn't.

Oh, well. He would learn.

…

"_Jackson?"_

Maverick stood next to the children as they were scolded, his eyes wide with shock. Jackson had certainly changed during Maverick's rotting and resurrection. His suit was now black with white pinstripes, instead of the other way around. His bow tie highly resembled a bat, stretching out and reaching passed his shoulders. His had grown an inch or two, Maverick noticed, and he didn't look particularly happy. Who was ever happy when scolding children?

Jackson was scolding the three children about spray-painting on the walls. Icky was in a sack in the bathtub. Though something was confusing Maverick.

Why were they calling him Jack? Jackson had never allowed anyone to call him Jack back in their day (he, apparently, just didn't like the name), so why now?

When Oogie and his minions had said 'Skeleton Jack', were they referring to Jackson? Did that mean…they were going to kill Jackson? Maverick didn't know how to feel. He hated Jackson, Jackson hated him. It'd been that way since they were children. But still, Jackson was his family. Did that not mean he had to protect him?

Maverick frowned. "_Jackson, why'd ya change ya suit?"_

Jackson didn't respond.

"_Yo, Jackson! It's me, your brother-in-law!" _

Still, Jackson didn't respond. He couldn't hear Maverick either. That. Git.

Maverick had to watch as 'Jack Skellington' walked away with the spray paint, after almost catching Icky.

…

Everything was going so well until then.

He didn't quite know how it could affect the child like that, but it did. What could he do? Nothing, because he was plummeting into darkness.

All because the child ate a pumpkin.

…

Author's note:

Me: Quicker update this time! Yay! This chapter is mostly little snippets on where Maverick was during Cobwebs Tend to Begin on Halloween. Since this story is supposed to be about what he was doing during Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween, I'm only going to write little moments about Cobwebs Tend to Begin on Halloween. Ok? Ok.

Mav: Man, I'm cool…By the way, before anyone asks about me thinking Jack is Jackson, let me say this: a.) I'm not entirely right in the head at this moment, b.) I'm not entirely aware that this is hundreds of years later, c.) In Cobwebs Tend to Make Friends on Halloween, I said, "As soon as I saw you, Jack, I knew we were family", but I never said I knew it was Jack. Jackson technically is my family. And d.) they're pretty much like twins, the way they look. I would've thought it was Arachnid if I hadn't been at Arachnid's funeral.

Me: So, what will become of our favourite ghost?

Mav: Where will my curiosity take me next?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: I believe you're somewhere between happy and sad, MissBliss8527. Possibly…sadpy…or sappy…or had. Dunno. And, MysteriousMoonCo, I'm not sure what 'Monty Python' is, nor what FTW means. *Shrugs* I'm over a hundred years old. But for using a 'Holy Hand Grenade' on those things…Well, that deserves a hug. *Holds out his arms* C'mere, darlin'. *Kisses your cheek as he hugs you* Don't tell me wife…


	5. The Incorrect Relative

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 4

Maverick didn't know how he'd gotten back here. He liked it outside. Admittedly, no one could hear nor see him, but it was a hell of a lot better then being trapped in this place. It was dark and Maverick was scared. Those things were around him. They were taunting him again. Maverick wanted to curl up and cry. That's what he did. He screamed and cried, covering his imaginary ears with his hands. When he begged for them to stop, they just laughed harder.

Maverick lay on his back, arms covering his eye sockets. "Please…Just _stop!" _His last word echoed throughout the area.

Silence.

Maverick paused and slowly uncovered his eye sockets. Perhaps they were trying to trick him by keeping themselves quiet. No. They were gone. He was back. Maverick sat up on the grass beneath him. What had happened? Did he imagine being in there? God, he hoped so.

"_Hey, kid," _Maverick said. "_Did you see something too?" _

Icky rubbed his head, still not able to hear Maverick's speech. Maverick sighed.

Oh, well. As long as he was away from them.

…

It was when Jackson came around that they had another close call with Icky being found out. Apparently, some girl called 'Shadow' had told him that she worried Oogie was up to something ("_The understatement of the year!" _Maverick had said) and he came rushing down here. Now, he was looking through Oogie's home. Maverick watched as he neared the closet they'd shoved Icky in.

Maverick didn't know how to feel (mainly because he _couldn't, _but that was beside the point). He didn't know whether to think Jackson finding Icky was bad or good. Good, he supposed. He'd seen the way Icky was treated (they had him sleeping in a dog's bed, for God's sake!) and, if Jackson found Icky, he would probably get him out of there. Then again, Jackson had never really had the liken to children. He'd baby-sit them, sure, but he never had patience with them. Maverick gulped, watching as Jackson opened the door. Apparently, Icky had hidden somewhere, because Jackson had no reaction toward the skeleton child whatsoever. Maverick tilted his head and walked inside. Both he and Jackson spotted the leather-clad foot behind the bookcase. Jackson bent down and Maverick's eyes widened. "Why is there a shoe back here?" Jackson asked.

Maverick frowned. "_Oh, for God's sake! You really that dense? There's a kid back there! I'm here too! Yo! Jackson!"_ He furiously tapped Jackson's shoulder.

Jackson suddenly jumped and turned. He looked straight at Maverick.

"What's up, Jack?" Lock asked.

Jackson turned back to them. "Nothing…Could've sworn I felt someone tap my shoulder…"

"_Yes!" _Maverick shouted. "_Me!_"

"Well," Oogie said. "As ya can see, we ain't doin' nothing. So, you can be on your way, Jack, ol' buddy, ol' pal."

Jackson turned to him, frowning. "We are not '_buddies' nor 'pals'." _He approached them. "If I find out any of you are up to _anything _that may harm Halloween Town or _any _of its citizens, I will be back here quicker then you can say 'Help'. Am I clear?"

"Crystal." Oogie said.

"Good." Jackson replied. He walked passed Oogie and took hold of the cage. It descended and Jackson disappeared. The four ran over to the window and watched as Jackson made his way back to town, hands on his hips. Maverick watched as Jackson walked away, the ghost's brow furrowed in sadness.

"What a jerk," Oogie said and came away from the window.

"_He ain't that bad…_" Maverick muttered sadly.

Lock, Shock and Barrel opened their hands and pressed their thumbs to their temples; wriggling their fingers and blowing raspberries at the back of Jackson's head. They followed their leader to the closet, just as Icky poked his head out from behind the bookshelf. "He took my shoe…" was the first thing Icky said, and he said it with grief.

"_Oh, yeah._" Maverick said, turning back to them. "That's _the important thing here."_

"We'll get ya another." Oogie replied.

Maverick's shoulders slumped and he turned back to the window. Jackson, the one person he had any chance of communicating with, was gone. What would he do now? Eleanor was gone, Edwin was gone, his mother was gone, Arachnid was gone, Marcus was gone…Montarg was gone…

Maverick fell to his knees, folding his arms on top of the windowsill, burying his face into them, and said pathetically. "I want Montarg…"

…

_Montarg stood over the shape-shifter, who stared up at him, terrified. "Please, Montarg! Please don't kill me! I beg you, mighty warrior!"_

_Montarg only frowned down at him. "Be silent." He ordered, lifting one hand, ready to click his fingers and set this pathetic excuse of a person alight._

_The shape-shifter opened his mouth, but what came out was not what Montarg expected. "Mr. Montarg!"_

_Montarg's eyes snapped open. He sat up quickly then turned his head as a little hand tugged at his sleeve again. "Mr. Montarg!" Maverick exclaimed again._

_Montarg scowled. "What do you _want?"

"_I had a bad dream." Maverick sniffed._

_Montarg stared, then raised an eyebrow. "And I care about this because?"_

"_It was scary."_

"_You live in Halloween Town, you should be used to this sort of thing."_

_Maverick sniffed and two tears made their way down his cheeks. "But Mama died!"_

"_That's _my dream, _not _your nightmare." _Montarg replied, trying to tempt Maverick away. "Go and talk to Marcus."_

"_I don't want Marcus!" Maverick said in distress. "I want Mr. Montarg!"_

_Montarg growled angrily. He ripped a pillow from his bed and threw it to the floor. "There. Sleep on that if you must. You're part dog, you should be used to that." He laid back down, on his back, and immediately closed his eyes._

_Maverick looked at the pillow and crawled over to it, circling it like a dog then scratching at it to make it comfy. He curled up on top of it, falling asleep._

_When Maverick awoke the next morning, he was laying, on his back, in Montarg's bed; the blanket thrown carelessly over him. And he heard Marcus exclaim: "Monty! You slept outside the whole night?"_

…

It'd taken Maverick a few days to figure out that Montarg had put the child into his bed while Maverick was asleep, and that the older sorcerer had gone to sleep outside to give Maverick his room. Maverick guessed this was Montarg's way of comforting him.

Maverick sat in the closet with the deactivated Icky. The boy was dead, Maverick supposed. Icky had gone to see Jackson, to tell him what was going on; tell him who he was. But Lock, Shock and Barrel had caught him and Oogie had decided what to do: deactivate him. Maverick had been forced to watch the child get the life, quite literally, sucked out of him; only offering a small "I'm sorry, kid."

He was sorry he couldn't help him. He was sorry he couldn't do anything. He _was just sorry._

Maverick glanced at Icky. The poor boy. He had no idea what the outside world was like. Icky had gotten a glimpse when he went to meet with Jackson, nothing more. He didn't know. He never would now. Maverick hated Oogie. He'd always hated the Boogie family, ever since he was a boy. He couldn't help it. It was instinct.

Like everyone else hating sorcerers…

Maverick looked to Icky. "_I'm gonna step outside for a walk, ok? Not that you can hear me, or anything." _Maverick stood up, brushed himself off, then stepped through the wall.

…

He couldn't believe the Twisted Hill was still there. He'd thought it would- he didn't know- _fall _or something. After all, how did it stay, curled up, like that? Oh, well. He was a skeletal ghost who, in reality, was a half-human, half-werewolf hybrid and was a little bit sorcerer just because of a tattoo on his arm. Weird things happened in this town. Maverick went along in his thoughts, until he heard a voice.

_There're few who deny at what I do I am the best,_

_For my talents are renowned far and wide,_

Maverick turned, recognizing the voice, and saw Jackson. He was the source of the singing. Maverick's eyes narrowed.

_When it comes to surprises in the moonlit night,_

_I excel without ever even trying,_

Maverick watched as he jumped from grave to grave, singing and posing.

_With the slightest little effort of my ghostlike charms,_

_I have seen grown men give out a shriek,_

Maverick scoffed and rolled his eyes.

_With the wave of my hand and a well-placed moan,_

_I have swept the very bravest off their feet,_

Maverick raised an imaginary eyebrow as Jackson saddened.

_Yet year after year, it's the same routine,_

_And I grow so weary of the sound of screams,_

It was the next part that Jackson sung that really hit Maverick in the chest.

_And I, Jack, the Pumpkin King!_

_Have grown so tired of the same old thing._

Maverick's eyes widened. Jackson had been allowing people to call him Jack, which was already out of character. But…he'd called _himself _Jack. No. Jackson would never do that…

So…that meant-

_Oh, somewhere deep inside of these bones,_

_An emptiness began to grow,_

Maverick watched the skeleton with wide eyes. His hands were trembling. This wasn't Jackson, he'd gotten it wrong. He'd gotten it all wrong.

_There's something out there far from my home,_

_A longing that I've never known,_

Maverick copied 'Jack's' movements, keeping his eyes on the singing skeleton. His movements were as slow and flowing as 'Jack's', like the skeleton had rehearsed this and Maverick had missed a couple of rehearsals; having to watch the skeleton to know what to do. He wasn't doing this to make fun of 'Jack', but to check. To check if they were really-

_I'm the master of fright,_

_And a demon of light,_

_And I'll scare you right out of your pants,_

Maverick continued copying 'Jack's' movements. They were like each other's reflection, doing the exact same thing without hesitation. The only difference was where their eyes were looking.

_To a guy in Kentucky,_

_I'm Mister Unlucky,_

_And I'm known throughout England and France,_

_And since I am dead,_

Both men reached up, taking hold if their heads and tugging them off.

_I can take off my head,_

_To recite Shakespearean quotations, _

They put their heads back on, continuing their movements in unison.

_No animal nor man,_

_Can scream like I can,_

_With the fury of my recitations,_

'Jack' saddened again and Maverick could almost feel his sadness.

_But who here could ever understand_

_That the Pumpkin King with the skeleton grin,_

_Would tire of his crown, if they only understood,_

_He'd give it all up if he only could,_

'Jack' paused when he heard a gasp, and Maverick turned as well. He saw a flash of black and white and ignored it, turning back to the skeleton and copying his movements again.

_Oh, there's an empty place in my bones,_

_That calls out for something unknown,_

_The fame and praise comes year after year,_

_Does nothing for these empty tears,_

'Jack' disappeared into the woods and Maverick reached out for him. He turned when he heard a soft, feminine voice mutter, "Jack…"

A black-and-white-haired woman crept out from behind a gravestone. She wore a violet dress and black robe and had mismatched eyes; one blue, one red. "I know how you feel…"

Maverick's jaw dropped slightly. He ran after her. "_If you know how he feels, then go after him! Go, now!_" He shouted, angrily and desperately. He stood on the spot, pointing at where 'Jack' had disappeared to. He couldn't follow 'Jack'. He had to stay with Icky. "_You go after him now! That's my _grandson _and you go after him and you go after him _right now! _GO AFTER 'IM!_" Maverick fell to his knees.

That wasn't _Jackson _Skellington. That was _Jack _Skellington. That was Maverick's descendant. His…His grandson…

How long had Maverick been dead? His body had rotted, Halloween Town looked different and his grandson now ruled Halloween Town. That meant…Oh, no. Oh, God, no. Jackson was dead. His brother-in-law was dead. Everyone he knew…dead. His fellow sorcerers…His first grandchild…

All. Dead.

Maverick tried to grip the grass in both hands, but his fingers went through it.

He wanted Montarg.

He _needed _Montarg to tell him to be strong, to not cry. But he couldn't keep it in.

Maverick sobbed into the grass. He wailed and screamed until he couldn't anymore.

…

The commotion outside was what made Maverick come out.

At first, he only poked his head out of the closet where Icky was being kept. When he saw what was going on, he stepped completely out.

Jack scowled at Oogie. He grabbed hold of the piece of string that hung down and gave it a sharp tug. "How _dare _you treat _my friend _so _SHAMEFULLY!_"

Oogie whimpered in fear as his burlap was caught. It was torn from his body, exposing the many bugs; which still squirmed, even though the burlap was gone. "Now, look what you've done!" The bugs lost their strength to keep Oogie's body whole, and they began to fall into the lava. "My _bugs! My bugs! My bugs!"_ He called helplessly, his voice becoming a higher pitch each time.

"_Yes, Jack!_" Maverick cheered, pumping a fist. "_Go on, mate! That's my boy! Yes!"_

Jack watched triumphantly and the girl's jaw dropped at the mass of bugs.

One green bug tried to get away, still squeaking "My bugs!", when a man's foot came down and squashed it.

Maverick stared in confusion at the man wearing red. He looked so…weird. Of course, then again, Maverick was dressed pretty weirdly himself.

Jack made his way over to the man, handing him a hat. "Forgive me, Mister Claws. Afraid I've made a terrible mess of your holiday…"

"Bumpy sleigh ride, Jack?" Mister Claws snapped, snatching his hat back. "The next time you get the urge to take over someone else's holiday, I'd listen to her," He gestured to the girl, who shrank back from the angry gesture. "She's the only one who makes any sense around this insane asylum!" Mister Claws shuffled away from them angrily, muttering "Skeletons…" under his breath.

Jack placed his hands to his heart as his eye sockets drooped. Trying to fix the situation, he called, "I hope there's still time!"

Mister Claws turned back to him. "To fix Christmas? Of course there is! I'm _Santa Claus." _Santa pressed his nose, and gold sparkles developed around his feet. Santa Claus flew off, out of Oogie's lair.

The girl came from her hiding place, walking over to Jack slowly. "Don't worry, Jack. He'll fix things…He knows what to do…"

Jack turned to her. "How did you get down here, Shadow?"

"Well, I…I was…I just wanted to…to…" The words were lost in Shadow's mind as she wrung her hands behind her back nervously.

"To…help me?" Jack finished for her, placing a hand to his chest.

"Well, I couldn't just let you…" Shadow trailed off, turning from him as a blush crept across her features.

Maverick watched this unfold, looking back from Jack to Shadow; like a imaginary tennis match was happening between the two.

"Shadow," Jack began, gently grasping her hand. "I can't believe I never realized…how worried you were about me."

"Well, Jack…I just-" Shadow began to confess, when a bright light shone upon them. They both looked towards it, where the Mayor and the trick-or-treating trio were.

Maverick frowned. "_Just when it was gettin' good…"_

"Jack!" The Mayor called. "Jack!"

"Here he is," Barrel said.

"Alive!" Lock added.

"Just like we said!" Shock concluded.

"Grab a hold, my boy!" The Mayor tossed down a rope.

Jack led Shadow over to it, still holding her hand. He grabbed hold of the rope, then looked at Shadow to see if she was ok. Shadow smiled back, just as the Mayor tugged on the rope.

Maverick still watched a few moments afterwards, staring up at the window. He wanted to meet Jack. Ask him questions and get some answers. What he would do to communicate with Jack. Just _once. _One time would be enough. Maverick sighed through his nose and walked back into the closet. "_If only you could see 'im now, Icky…"_

…

It was the boy's fault, really.

Admittedly, Maverick would've done the same thing in that kind of situation. But still, it was still the boy's fault they were now wandering the Pumpkin Patch, with the skeleton boy now not remembering anything.

Barrel had convinced Oogie to bring Icky back, but the child had reacted badly and was thrown out. He'd hit his head on a tombstone, activating amnesia. Maverick had scolded him, even though Icky couldn't hear him and would probably be afraid if he could.

_This is Halloween,_

_This is Halloween,_

The skeleton boy jolted to a stop. Those voices seemed like they were everywhere. Ghosts flew over his head, though they didn't seem to notice him. The skeleton boy didn't move.

_Pumpkin scream in the dead of night!_

_This is Halloween,_

_Everybody make a scene,_

Maverick sang along quietly, recognizing the song. _Still haven't changed it, I see…_Maverick thought.

The child was crying, he noticed after a moment. The child curled up against a tombstone, crying. Maverick looked around and noticed something. "_Jack…"_

Jack walked through Halloween Town's gates. He sighed again and walked through the graveyard, hand to his chin in thought. He paused and tapped his leg. Zero, his ghost dog, rose out of his grave and followed his master.

Jack leaned against a gravestone. Suddenly, Jack let out a frustrated yell. Zero whimpered out of fear.

Jack turned to his ghost dog, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Zero." He apologized, patting the dog's head.

Zero smiled, the best a dog can, and spun around.

Jack smiled.

The child whimpered and Maverick glanced at him. "_That's it, kid,_" He encouraged. "_Tell 'im where ya are."_

Jack, carefully and slowly, walked over to the source of the noise. "Hello?" He called. "Are you alright?"

Zero followed him over.

"That's strange, I could've sworn I heard something…" Jack muttered.

"_Over here, ya moron!" _Maverick called.

Zero flew ahead quickly.

"Zero? What's wrong, boy?" Jack asked.

"_Bingo." _Maverick muttered when Zero found the boy. Jack paused as he came over, noticing the boy. Jack knelt down beside him. "Hello," Jack greeted softly, trying to sound as kind as possible.

The boy looked up and scrambled back, screaming. "Help!" He cried out.

Jack held out a hand and paused, obviously seeing the resemblance between him and the boy. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you."

The boy stopped his cries for help and wiped his eye socket. "…R-Really?"

Jack nodded. "You're not from around here, are you?"

The boy shook his head.

"Where're you from?"

The boy shrugged.

"Where're your parents?"

"D…Don't know…"

Jack's face saddened. "How did you get here?"

The boy shrugged again. "Heard singing and chanting…Ran."

Jack sighed and looked at his feet. He heard their Halloween celebration.

"What's your name?" Jack looked back him and asked.

"Don't know…Can't remember…" The child shook and clutched his head, beginning to cry again.

Zero rubbed his nose against the boy's arm. The child looked up and stared at Zero.

"This is my dog, Zero." Jack introduced his pet.

The boy held out his hand hesitantly and patted Zero's head. Zero licked the boy's hand.

The child began to laugh. Jack looked away and Maverick could sense that he was deep in thought. Maverick would've smiled if he could. Jack glanced back at the child, who turned to him after finishing his laughing.

"What's your name, Mister?" the boy asked, tears still streaming down his face.

"My name is Jack Skellington." Jack gestured to himself. "I'm the Pumpkin King."

"Oh…They were singing…about you…" the boy realised.

"Yes, they were."

"But you're not a scarecrow! You're a skeleton."

"That was just a costume."

The boy nodded. He placed his chin on his knees. "I wanna go home…"

"I'm afraid neither of us know where that is." Jack said.

"I'm scared…" The boy admitted. He began to shiver in the Autumn wind.

Jack began to pity this boy. Here he was, all alone, shivering and wearing hardly any clothes.

"Why don't you come back with me?" Jack asked.

"No…I'm not going back to that scary place…" The boy said, recoiling a little.

"I'm afraid it's the only safe place you _could _go."

The boy pondered this for a second. "O-Ok…"

Jack held out his hand, which the child took and was pulled to his feet.

The Pumpkin King held the boy's hand while they exited the graveyard and made their way towards Jack's house, Zero at his master's heels.

Maverick let an imaginary grin onto his face and shoved his hands in his pockets, following the two skeletons and the ghost dog out.

…

Author's note:

Me: Sorry for the wait. So much writer's block!

Mav: *Grumbles*

Me: We're finally getting onto Cobwebs Tend to Grow on Halloween! So, Maverick had recognized Jack as his grandson, not his brother-in-law!

Mav: It was an honest mistake! *Sighs* I'm going with Jack and 'Icky'!

Me: What will become of Maverick next?

Mav: What will I face?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Yes, MissBliss8527, sappy does already mean something. It's a word I use to describe 'Javerick'. But you guys seem to like it, so…And Yuki! Nice to meet ya, love! *Shakes hands with Yuki* We OC's gotta stick together, ya know! And I deeply apologize for making MysteriousMoonCo faint with my mad kissing skills. *Shrugs* Sorry, love.


	6. The Blue Eyes

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 5

It'd been years since Maverick was in this house.

Maverick ran his finger down the side of the doorway. The child was sleeping on Jack's sofa. Maverick couldn't disturb him even if he tried.

Maverick remembered living in this house with his wife and son. He remembered when he used to come home and his son would run up to him, hug his leg, announce that daddy was home. Maverick's heart would swell with pride and love. That was his boy, the boy he'd given life to. People thought he was crazy when he named his son after the most hated man in Halloween Town. But he knew better.

Edwin had been his little pride and joy. They had shared secrets, Maverick had told stories, Edwin would draw pictures for his daddy. When Maverick and Eleanor had become grandparents, Maverick was the only one who was truly excited, given the circumstances. Eleanor was more shocked and upset with her son. But it was nice to have another one around the house. Maverick had wanted another baby. He hadn't discussed it with Eleanor, but…

It would've been nice to have another son.

Maverick looked toward the stairs. His grandson had gone up there. Maverick turned and went for the stairs. He took one at a time, slowly; wishing he could hear the eerie creak from at least one as he ascended. Once he reached the corridor, he paused. He poked his head through the doors of some of the rooms, but no Jack. Finally, he reached the last door and shoved his head through.

There, laying in bed, was Jack Skellington.

Maverick stared, then stepped through the door all together. He stood, staring at Jack's sleeping figure for a moment. The skeleton was laying on his side, blanket up to his chin, one hand resting beside his head. A sleeping cap was perched lazily on his head. Maverick tilted his head. Jack was so still, he might as well have been dead. Maverick stepped closer. He lifted a hand, then stopped himself.

It was remarkable how much Jack resembled Jackson and Arachnid. No wonder Maverick got them confused.

He wanted to communicate with Jack so badly. He wanted to talk to him, to let him know who he was. He just wanted to _talk _to someone who would listen and not just walk away. He needed someone to acknowledge his presence. Maverick was going mad with the lack of communication.

It was moments like these that Maverick wondered whether he had a purpose. Was he here for a reason- a _real _reason? Not just because some kid had his arm and leg. Was he supposed to be their guardian angel?

Maverick had tried to get into Heaven, while he was still in Hell. He'd tried to be kind to those things, despite their constant mocking, and he had tried to respond to them with kind words. But it hadn't worked. To everyone else, he still had horns and a red tail; while he wanted pure, feathery wings. It wouldn't work. He had been trapped in Hell. The angels and spirits didn't want him there. The devils and sins wanted him to stay.

Maverick lifted his hand, and didn't stop himself this time. He reached out and touched Jack's cheek the best he could with his, slightly bent, index finger. Jack didn't move. Maverick knew that, if he were alive, he would have silent tears running down his cheeks. This was his boy. This was the person he'd given life to. Without him, Jack wouldn't be here. Did Jack know Maverick? Did he ever look back on their family history and see Maverick's face? Did he read Maverick's story?

Did Maverick even exist anymore?

Maverick wanted to be alive again. Just imagine what he and Jack would be like if the skeleton could meet Maverick…Would they even get along? Would they hate each other? Would they love each other? Would they argue? Would they hug?

The silent and nonexistent tears continued to travel down Maverick's cheeks. Why was this his fate? To be stuck as a ghost, having to watch his grandson…and Jack didn't even know about him.

Maverick's knees trembled and he slowly sank to the floor. He sat, legs crossed and hands on his ankles, beside Jack's bed. "_I…" _Maverick began, stopped, thought about it, then continued. "_I'm gonna stay here tonight…Is…Is that ok with you?"_

Jack swallowed in his sleep and hugged his pillow, pressing it to the side of his face.

Maverick stared. He wondered that if Jack was alive, with flesh and all…

Would he have blue eyes too?

…

Maverick simply watched as the child- Cobweb- ate. _Named after a picture on a cereal box…_Maverick thought, in half amusement.

Jack was sitting with the boy, talking to him. Maverick watched and listened intently as Jack explained things to the child; things Maverick already knew.

Jack left the room to change into his suit. Maverick watched the stairs, waiting for him to return. He looked back to the child, who was eating more of the soggy pieces of cereal.

Edwin was like that, Maverick recalled. He'd wait for the cereal to get soggy, then eat it. Maverick couldn't complain. He didn't do the same thing, of course. He hated milk. He wasn't lactose intolerant, he just…hated milk. The taste…he hated it. Always had, always will.

Jack came back down and Cobweb timidly announced that he was done with breakfast. Jack washed his dish ("_Good lad…" _Maverick had muttered when he saw this) and left it to dry. Jack explained theirs plans for today. They would get Cobweb acquainted with everyone, then buy him some new clothes. Good. He needed some.

"C'mon then, let's go." Jack said, taking Cobweb's hand in his and leading him out.

"_Yes." _Maverick said. "_Let's go see Halloween Town."_

…

Author's note:

Me: Despite its shortness, I like this chapter. Its kinda touching, isn't it?

Mav: Yeah…Jus' imagine me an' Jack now. *Sees the looks on people's faces* What? We ain't always arguin'!

Me: So, what'll happen to Mav now?

Mav: What're my thoughts about Jack and Shadow?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Ah, don't worry 'bout a thing, Yuki. As long as ya don't try to bite me or nothin', you're cool in my books. Plus, it'd be cool if we could hang out sometime, as long as it's ok with our creators. Speakin' o' which, MysteriousMoonCo! You're back! You're welcome, by the way. I'm lucky to have you as a fan. Anyway, my love, I think the 'evil faces' will appear once more in this story, so one more grenade should do it. Stock up just in case *Smiles* And MissBliss8527, that's not a toughie. I would stay behind and Jack would get out. Even if the cave is sealed forever, I could get out of my body and just walk right through the cave wall. Jack, on the other hand, cannot do that, so it'd be me stayin' behind. Although, Jack- being the drama queen that 'e is- would probably argue, then get upset when he's out of the cave, cause he'd think I'm 'gone forever' and all that. Hope that answers ya question, m' love.


	7. The Bad Influence

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 6

"_They fancy each other."_

Maverick observed as Jack nervously fixed his tie. He tilted his head. Poor guy. Jack was obviously oblivious about the ways of flirting because he was fiddling and fidgeting nervously.

The girl from before, Shadow, came out through the door behind the counter. Her eyes widened when she saw her customer. "Jack!"

"Hello, Shadow." Jack greeted, waving to her.

"H-Hello, Jack." Shadow said, wringing her hands behind her back. She spotted Cobweb standing beside Jack's leg. "Who's this little terror?"

"Oh, this is Cobweb." Jack said, gesturing to the skeleton next to him.

Shadow walked from behind the counter over to the skeletons. She knelt down to Cobweb, who took a few steps back. "Hello, Cobweb." She held out her hand. "My name is Shadow."

"Oh…Hello, Shadow." Cobweb greeted, shaking her hand.

Shadow tugged on the ripped sleeve of his shirt. "My…What're you wearing?"

"_Clothes._" Maverick muttered sarcastically.

"I found him in these clothes, Shadow." Jack said. "He was in the graveyard."

"I see," Shadow said thoughtfully. "Well, we'll have to do something about that, now won't we?" she asked, looking up and smiling at Jack.

"That's why we came, you're the best person for the job." Jack said.

Shadow blushed and rose to her feet, looking up at the skeleton. "Thank you, Jack…"

"Oh…You're welcome, Shadow." Jack rubbed the back of his head.

Cobweb and Maverick observed as Jack and Shadow smiled at each other, nervously yet lovingly. Maverick's 'eyes' narrowed. God, he was hopeless. If this was Maverick and Eleanor, Maverick would be flirting his mouth off. Admittedly, Eleanor probably wouldn't take any notice of him, or just frown at him. But Maverick still didn't just stand there and smile at her (ok, once or twice, but that was when she wasn't looking). "_Are you really my grandson?" _Maverick asked Jack, not that the skeleton could hear him. Maverick turned to look at Cobweb, but the boy was gone. He looked around, then looked up. Cobweb's wings were flapping madly. Maverick stared up at him. "_Hey, Jack…the kid's flying."_

"Cobweb?" Jack called. "Where are you? Cobweb?"

"Up here."

Jack and Shadow looked up.

"How did you get up there?" Jack asked, tilting his head to the side.

"_Oh, he just used his magical powers to get up there!_" Maverick said sarcastically. "_He has wings, you moron!"_

"I don't know."

Maverick face-palmed.

Shadow left the room and re-entered, carrying a folded up a step ladder. "I use this for extra tall Halloween residents." Shadow explained after seeing Jack's quizzical look. She unfolded the ladder and climbed it.

Jack watched her, ready to catch her if she fell.

Shadow opened her arms. "Come down, Cobweb," she told him gently.

"I can't." Cobweb said.

"Yes, you can, just imagine yourself coming down."

Cobweb tried. He failed, only rising higher into the air, craning his neck so his head didn't hit the low ceiling.

"Take your time, Cobweb." Jack added, his voice as gentle as Shadow's.

Cobweb shut his eye socket tightly, waiting. Then he began to lower himself down, right into Shadow's arms. Shadow climbed down the stepladder. Jack gently stroked Cobweb's black and white hair. Hesitantly at first, Maverick ruffled Cobweb's hair. "_Good lad."_

Shadow put Cobweb onto the ground. "There, all better now." Shadow whispered, holding his hand and smiling at him. "Now as I was saying, let's get you measured up."

"Measured up?" Cobweb asked.

Shadow nodded. "Come on, nothing to worry about."

The sorceress began leading the child into the back room. "You wait here, Jack." She told him. "Cobweb will be out soon."

Jack nodded and sat on the sofa. He looked down at his feet and sighed. Maverick sat down beside him. He glanced at the skeleton. Maverick felt the urge to strike up a conversation, but he knew Jack wouldn't be able to hear him. He tried anyway. "_So…you like her, huh?"_

Jack flicked through a magazine and smiled. Maverick leaned over to see what he was looking at. Jack had flicked through all of the pages and was just staring at the magazine. Maverick raised an imaginary eyebrow.

The door behind the counter opened and Shadow and Cobweb walked through.

Jack turned in their direction.

"What do you think, Jack?" Shadow asked him.

Jack looked down at Cobweb, who was tugging at his jacket. The boy's suit looked similar to Jack's, except it was grey with black pinstripes. The suit fitted his thin, lanky frame perfectly; making him look like he had at least some muscles, not just bones. The tailcoat finished at his knees. Jack could see a crisp, white shirt underneath Cobweb's coat. The bow tie was shaped like a spider, its legs just about touching Cobweb's shoulders. Cobweb's new shoes were made of proper leather and polished.

"Splendid work, Shadow!" Jack exclaimed, walking over to them.

Maverick tried to grin. "_Nice work, love. He looks fantastic."_

Shadow smiled. "Thank you, Jack." She showed him the bundle of clothing in her arms. "I made him some pyjamas as well."

Jack took the bundle of black fabric from Shadow's arms. "Thank you, Shadow."

"Yes, thank you, Shadow." Cobweb joined in.

"You're both welcome." Shadow replied then looked at Cobweb. "And it was a pleasure to meet you, Cobweb."

Cobweb nodded.

"How much do I owe you?" Jack asked, reaching into his pocket.

"Oh no, Jack! You don't owe me anything! Consider these clothes a gift." Shadow said.

"But Shadow, I can't just-"

"No, Jack, I insist." Shadow interrupted him, taking one of his hands in her own.

"Oh…" Jack whispered, beginning to blush. "Um…Alright, Shadow…"

Maverick would've smiled if he could.

Shadow smiled at him, then looked at Cobweb. "Now, Cobweb, those are special clothes. I cast a spell on them. They'll grow as you do."

Cobweb tugged at this jacket one more time. "Hmm…Smart."

Jack smiled.

Good. This was good. Cobweb wasn't fighting with anyone or misbehaving. To be honest, Maverick didn't expect him to. Cobweb was far too shy. He wasn't like Lock, Shock and Barrel. "_Thank God for that…" _

Jack took hold of Cobweb's hand. Thanking Shadow one last time, he turned to exit the shop. Unbeknownst to him, Maverick walked behind him.

…

Maverick's 'eyes' narrowed. God, this Dr. Finkelstein looked exactly like the one back in his day. Did everyone look like their ancestors or what? Maverick tilted his head as Jack and the doctor talked. "Jack," the doctor was saying. "Are you sure you know that child as well as you think you do?"

"Honestly, Doctor. Cobweb is but a child. He doesn't remember a thing."

"Perhaps I could do some experiments?" Dr. Finkelstein asked, beginning to smile.

Jack's eye sockets widened. Maverick's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. This Dr. Finkelstein was different to the one from Maverick's time. The one back then was kinder. He had been slightly unkind to Maverick, of course, but kinder nonetheless. "_Hey, no! You can't experiment on a kid who don't even know where 'e's come from!"_

"Absolutely not, Doctor!" Jack said, a little louder then he wanted.

"_Yeah! You tell 'em, Jack!" _Maverick exclaimed.

Dr. Finkelstein shrank in to his wheelchair a little, frightened by the volume of Jack's voice.

Cobweb too shrank back.

Jack saddened. "I'm sorry, everyone. I didn't mean to snap."

"_Had every right to, mate." _Maverick said, patting his shoulder.

Dr. Finkelstein nodded, taking in the apology. "All we can do, Jack, is let you take care of the boy. If he isn't afraid of you, it means he's probably not from Halloween Town."

Jack nodded. He looked at Cobweb, who was wringing his hands.

"Understandable, Doctor." Jack said, looking back to the man in the wheelchair.

The Pumpkin King walked over to Cobweb and held out his hand. Cobweb hesitantly took hold of it.

Together, they thanked the doctor and strolled out of his lab. Maverick turned back and blew a raspberry at the doctor.

…

The jack-o-lantern sun had begun to set when Jack, Cobweb, Zero and Maverick decided to go home (well, technically, Jack had decided. Everyone else just followed). When they got home, Cobweb sat on the sofa.

Maverick watched as Jack left to make dinner and as Cobweb went to the bookshelf.

Cobweb highly reminded Maverick of Edwin. Curious, shy, innocent. Edwin never meant to hurt anyone or anything and felt incredibly guilty when he did so. When he was little, he would cry if someone said something about his father. One day, Maverick had sat him down and told him to ignore all of those things. He told him that Maverick ignored them and did nothing about the insults. Edwin had sniffled and asked why. Maverick had replied with: "Because everyone gets bullied some time in life, Edwin. You just have to deal with it."

Admittedly, Edwin did his best to ignore it. Although, there were those days when he would rush home in tears and bury his face into his father's trouser leg; clutching onto the fabric.

When Maverick had told Edwin about his times in the war, the child had changed a little. When he got upset, he would try and use magic. When the neighbour's children insulted Maverick, Edwin wouldn't cry. He would fight. He had punched a boy so hard that they'd gotten a black eye. Eleanor had told Edwin to stay in his room and Edwin had buried himself beneath his bed covers; even when his dad had come to talk to him.

Maverick could admit, he wasn't the best influence on Edwin. He told the boy about war and fighting and violence and blood. Edwin's bedtime stories always included daddy beating someone up. These stories made Edwin happy, knowing that his father was a strong man; the strongest. Edwin refused to believe that there was someone stronger. Eleanor repeatedly told Maverick to stop telling these stories and that children didn't need to hear them. Maverick had shrugged and said, "Hey, as long as my son's happy, he can listen to any story I have to tell 'im. It makes him strong and prepares him, Elle. This town ain't as safe as you think."

Maverick looked up. Apparently, the boy had tried to get a book out of the shelf and several other books had fallen out. Jack had come to collect Cobweb for dinner and had paused, looking down at the book. Maverick tilted his head. Jack shook his head and made his way into the kitchen, where he and Cobweb tucked into Spaghetti and Eyeballs.

…

That night, Maverick sat in Jack's room again. For half the night, anyway. He'd sat, watching as Jack contemplated things in his mind. Maverick guessed they were things about Cobweb.

Maverick began to wonder. If he was ever able to tell Jack about that war, would Jack become violent too? Would he be surprised? Maverick didn't know. He shook his head and left Jack's room, walking back downstairs to the living room.

Cobweb was curled up on the sofa, hugging his pillow and smiling happily in his sleep.

Maverick tilted his head.

Edwin used to sleep like that after Maverick read him a story…

…

Author's note:

Me: Aw, how sweet.

Mav: Jack's an idiot if he can't even flirt with a girl…

Me: Oh, shut it.

Mav: *Grumbles*

Me: So, what will Maverick think about next?

Mav: What will I face?

Me + Mav: Find out next time!

Mav: Cool. Glad ya agree, Yuki. And, MysteriousMoonCo, there's no reason to be jealous. *Strokes your cheek* You got a kiss on the cheek, remember? And, *Throws arms up* reveur-amira! You're here! Nice to hear from ya, love! MissBliss8527, the answer is still the same. I'd stay behind. Jack's younger then me. He's got a life (or afterlife, whatever) to live. I've lived and died, got two kids and lots of grandkids. I've lived my life, Jack needs to live his. *Smiles, then turns to Montarg* What about you, Montarg? Your life or Marcus's?

Montarg: *Glares and turns away* Hmph.

Mav: …I don't know how to take that…Anyway, that's the answer to your question, my love. *Smiles*


	8. The Dancing

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 7

Well, he hadn't seen _that _coming.

Maverick tilted his head as Cobweb's head bounced away from his body. The ghost had watched as Cobweb fell off the couch and hit his head on the coffee table. The poor kid's head had come off, bouncing away from his body. If Maverick had a body, he would've helped the kid put his head back on. But he didn't, so he just sat by the wall and watched.

Maverick heard quick footsteps down the stairs and didn't look up as Jack appeared in the room. He switched the light on and spotted the boy. "Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed. "Where's your head?"

"_Wow," _Maverick muttered sarcastically. "_Nothing gets by you, does it?"_

Cobweb's body sat up and shrugged its shoulders.

"Over here." A voice said. Jack turned his head and the body turned its neck, as if looking at the source of the voice.

Cobweb's head sat over by the wall.

"What happened?" Jack asked, looking back and forth, from Cobweb's body to his head; as if the two parts of the child's body were two people.

"I fell off the couch and hit my head on the coffee table, it came off." Cobweb explained.

"How did your head get over there?"

"Hm…I found out my head is quite bouncy…"

Jack sighed. He walked over to Cobweb's skull and lifted it. "Are you alright?"

"I think so. Though my head hurts." Cobweb said.

Jack hummed thoughtfully and walked over to Cobweb's body, placing the boy's head on its neck; connecting the two parts together.

"Ow." Cobweb said, placing a hand on the back of his neck.

Jack knelt down in front of him. "Don't worry, you'll get used to that."

Maverick's eyes narrowed. He hadn't had to get used to it. Back in his day, if his head fell off, he was dead. Now, he could take off his head and it wouldn't bother him. Nothing would. _He couldn't feel anything._

Arachnid had been able to take off his head like that and Maverick had been amused by it when he was little. Now, if Arachnid were to take off his head (if he ever _saw _Arachnid again), Maverick wouldn't be fazed.

Maverick watched as Jack and Cobweb walked into the kitchen together. This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want to be able to take off his head and walk through walls and talk to people who could not hear him.

Maverick knew what he wanted. He wanted to dance.

It was a strange, sudden urge, but he really wanted to dance. He remembered when he used to impress people with his dancing. He remembered that his fellow sorcerers would form a ring around him and chant, "Go Maverick! Go Maverick!" And then…And then Montarg would emerge out of his room and yell at them, that they were making too much noise and that those 'silly movements' were nothing to be excited over. Marcus would try and explain that Maverick was just showing them some dance moves he'd learnt, but Montarg wouldn't have it. He'd told Maverick to either sit in the corner or go home. Maverick would pick the first option and sit in the corner of the cavern, either being comforted by Marcus or Rodney or drawing stick figures in the dirt.

When Edwin had been born, Maverick hadn't had the chance to bust a move. He'd perhaps shown a couple of dance moves to his son and he'd sway from side to side while holding his baby. If the band was playing a good tune, he'd dance a little, but not a full performance like he used to.

God, he wanted to dance…

Maverick looked back to the two skeletons. They were talking, but Maverick wasn't paying any attention to what they were saying. "_I'm, uh, I'm gonna go for a walk. Know ya can't hear me, jus' thought I'd tell ya anyway." _

Jack and Cobweb continued talking, and Maverick sighed and walked out.

…

He missed John.

John had been such a good friend to him. That man had helped him through so many problems, starting with his rocky 'friendship' with Eleanor. Back then, Maverick and Eleanor fought like no tomorrow. Maverick would do something that irked her, Eleanor would respond with harsh words. John had stood by Maverick's side, helping him every step of the way. John hated Eleanor, Maverick could tell. He hated how spoiled she was. He hated that she had gotten in between he and Maverick. Maverick knew that, of course, and had tried to tell him to calm himself, but John had just stormed off. The next time Maverick had seen John, it was after Eleanor's death.

He didn't know how John had died. He had died after Maverick. God, he wanted to see him. Just once more would be enough.

John had always been impressed with Maverick's dancing. He'd laugh and say, "Mav, ya silly git. Cut that out!" But would end up dancing along with Maverick anyway.

Maverick had noticed, a while back, that John was absolutely hopeless at dancing…unless he was with Maverick. Did Maverick give him courage or something? Maverick knew he and John were very close friends, maybe that was why.

Maverick's head snapped up when he heard…music? It certainly sounded like a tune. Maverick looked over to an elderly man, who sat in a rocking chair beside the record player; bobbing his head to the tune happily. Maverick didn't recognize the tune. He didn't need to.

Almost immediately, Maverick shed his coat and hat and began dancing. It wasn't slow dancing or little, tiny steps. Maverick went all out. He kicked his feet, he jumped, he did hand gestures, he spun round, he did everything. Everything his mind could think of at that moment in time. He didn't care (or barely noticed) that Jack and Cobweb were out in town now. He didn't care that people couldn't see his dancing. He did care, however, that he finally got to dance.

He danced for hours on end and didn't care when Jack and Cobweb went home after a meeting with the Mayor. He'd go home later, he'd decided. He just wanted to dance.

Maverick was in a crouching position, spinning around as he came back up to his full height. Once he stood, tall and proud, he looked up to the sky; which was now dark as night crawled in. "_You see, John?_" Maverick shouted to the Heavens (where he was sure John had gone once he'd died). "_I'm still 'ere, dancing my butt off!_"

Maverick continued to dance, stepping back and forth, arms swinging in a rhythmic march. That's when he'd noticed…

The music had stopped.

Maverick paused when he couldn't hear it. The elderly man was still in his rocking chair, although he was asleep now. The record was still going. Maverick tilted his head. The needle was still on the record. Come to think of it…the talking had stopped too. Maverick looked around. Everyone's mouths were moving, but no talking. Maverick's eyes looked to everyone. Why couldn't he hear? Was this another 'ghost thing'? Losing his hearing? What was next? Sight? Maverick turned…

And was suddenly face-to-face with one of the faces from Hell.

Maverick gasped and stepped back. "_No…!" _He breathed.

Black tendrils grabbed hold of his upper arms and pulled him in before he could pull away. The small portal closed up as soon as Maverick passed through it.

And Maverick screamed as the tendrils let go and he plummeted back into Hell.

…

Author's note:

Me: Ah, John. I like John. Who exactly is John? Wait until 'From Little Flame to Raging Fire' to find out. I can tell some of you won't like him, some of you will. But, hey, that's your opinion.

Mav: John…I miss John…

Me: We know, Mav, we know…*Pats his shoulder then clears throat* So, what'll happen next?

Mav: Will I get tortured by those evil gits again?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Well, MissBliss8527, I guess Javerick can be kinda…touching. Only sometimes, though. And reveur-amira, I'll definitely take a look at that song! An', yeah, the others are doin' jus' fine, thanks for askin'. Hope you're doin' ok, m' love.


	9. The Body

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 8

Maverick curled up in a ball, trying to make himself smaller. But the faces still laughed. "Look at him! So pathetic!" One of the faces exclaimed in delight as the others cackled. "_Pathetic!_" It repeated happily.

Maverick trembled. God, no. Why here? Why'd he have to go back here? He would've been happier anywhere else. Anywhere but _here._

It was that damn kid, wasn't it? That brat had eaten a pumpkin, hadn't he? Damn it. Maverick scowled. Who the heck did that kid think he was, sending Maverick to Hell like that? When - if - Maverick got his hands on that kid-

"Oh, look at him!" One of the faces laughed. "Don't ya just wanna pick 'im up and throw him about? Like a rag doll!" The things all laughed in unison.

"I wanna watch his bones shatter!" One face, with a higher pitched voice, announced.

"I want him to burst into flames!" Another shouted.

"I want him to die! Die! Die, die, die, die!" Another squealed.

Maverick clutched at his skull. He wanted to get out of here. He wanted to dance again. He wanted- no, he _needed _John and Montarg. They each had their way of getting him back up on his feet. Montarg would yell at him, scowl in his face, tell him to 'be the man he's supposed to be'. John had a gentler way of getting him back up, but he was still stern with him. "C'mon, Mavvy!" John would shout. "Ya told me that Montarg had taught ya well!"

Maverick missed them both.

Good ol' Montarg.

Good ol' John Jones.

Maverick squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself not to cry. There was silence, and Maverick began to hope. He must be back home with Jack and Cobweb. He, slowly, opened his eyes.

"Boo." One of the faces said simply, only an inch away from Maverick's face. Maverick shrieked and fell back. All seven of the faces laughed. If they had hands, Maverick was sure they'd be high-fiving each other.

Maverick curled up again.

"He was stabbed!" One of them yelled.

"He was choked!" Another continued.

"He died of illness!" Another said.

"She was crushed!" Another added.

"He was crushed!" Another exclaimed.

"He was crushed!" Another shouted.

"He was hung!" Another finished.

"And _you were bitten by a big spider!_" They all chorused.

Maverick whimpered and tried to ignore them. He squeezed his eyes shut, whispering and chanting, "_Please, please, please, please…"_

…

He was back.

He didn't know how, he didn't know why, but he was back. He wanted to jump for joy, but he couldn't. Maverick picked up his coat and hat, then staggered back to Skellington Manor. When he entered the living room, Cobweb was crying and Jack was kneeling, looking shocked. Maverick couldn't contain his anger at the two skeletons and marched forward, sending fists and boots through their heads. He stopped when he couldn't be bothered to 'hurt' them anymore.

What was he doing? It wasn't their fault. They didn't know him. He couldn't help it, though. All he could feel was anger and heartbreak. Why couldn't he be happy? He felt pathetic. "_God,_" Maverick muttered, rubbing his face with one hand. "_They were right. I _am _becoming Montarg."_

Maverick must've been deep in thought for awhile, because, when he looked up, Jack and Cobweb were gone. Maverick tilted his head, then heard footsteps upstairs. He walked out into the hallway, then ascended the stairs. He saw the skeletons in Jack's study and sat back to watch. He didn't pay much attention to them, until they reached something that interested him.

"Alright, this is the letter 'J'." Jack explained, pointing at the J he had drawn on the board. "It's the same letter that begins my name." He wrote his name in chalk on the blackboard. "J-A-C-K."

Maverick sighed out of his nose. "_Just add S-O-N on to the end of that name…"_

Cobweb nodded.

"The lower case J looks like this." He drew the lower case version of J on the board.

"There is no J in my name, is there?" Cobweb asked.

"No. Your name is…" He wrote the boy's name on the board. "C-O-B-W-E-B."

"What's that squiggly one between B and E?"

"That's a W." Jack pointed to it.

Maverick sighed once more. "_Add E-D to the start of that, then I-N to the end…"_

"Don't get it mixed up with the letter M." He drew the M on the board.

Maverick let out another sigh. "_Add O-N-T-A-R-G or A-R-C-U-S…"_

"I see." Cobweb nodded in understanding. "What about that spiky one after the C in your name?"

"That's a K." Jack responded. "It's the next letter after J." He pointed at the laminated list of the alphabet stuck to the blackboard with Blu-tack.

Maverick covered his face with his hands and moaned into them.

Cobweb nodded.

…

Maverick didn't know how the child did it, but he did.

While out with Jack, the older skeleton had stopped at the Vampire Brothers' stall and took a look at the merchandise. Cobweb had obviously felt adventurous, because he'd taken off toward the Pumpkin Patch. Maverick had obviously followed and watched as the child twirled and danced around the Pumpkin Patch. Maverick didn't smile, nor grin. He just watched and pondered.

This child was too innocent to go to Hell. Perhaps he'd go to Heaven when he died. It was weird to think like that, but it had just wafted into Maverick's head. He watched as the boy walked up the hill, steadying himself with each step. Maverick watched as another boy stared at Cobweb as he climbed. God, he looked like Alexander…

Maverick turned and began to walk away. If that kid hurt Cobweb, what could Maverick have done? Send a hand through the kid's head? Not like it'd hurt him…

Maverick slipped through some bushes at the back of the Twisted Hill. He didn't have the impatience to take care of Cobweb right now. Hell had been torture, but so was not being able to communicate.

Maverick slipped through more dark foliage, humming a tune to himself. He immediately stopped. No…No…

_Eleanor Skellington_

Maverick's eyes moved to the right.

_Edwin Skellington_

Graves. Graves everywhere. Absolutely everywhere. Even more then where Cobweb and that pumpkin-headed boy were. Maverick's eyes wandered everywhere as he read the names on the stones. He trembled.

_Arachnid Skellington_

Another.

_Jackson Skellington_

Another.

_Marcus_

Another.

_Rodney_

Another.

_Richard_

Another.

_Amanda_

Another.

_Jonathon "John" Jones_

Another.

_Alexander_

Maverick looked up at the hill. He didn't want to, but he began walking toward it; like his legs just grew brains and told each other to move. Something was pulling him forward. Once he reached the top of the hill. The sun was beginning to set, casting an orange glow over the graveyard. He stared at the slab of stone in front of him.

_Montarg_

Maverick stared. He fell to his knees in front of the grave, trembling. He didn't know what made him do it, but it was as though the urge to see Montarg again had become too strong…

And he lowered his upper body into the grave.

Maverick's head had gone straight through the soil and the lid of the coffin. He wanted to cry.

A skeleton lay in the coffin, his clothes rotted and disintegrated over the years. A sword in its sheath lay beside the skeleton. Several cracks dotted the skull of the man that meant so much to him. The skeleton was dusty, but its fingers were as long as they were when this man had flesh.

Maverick tore his head out of the grave like a child that had seen something they shouldn't have. He clutched his skull, trembling as the invisible tears swam up in his eyes.

His son, his wife, his friends, his father-in-law, his brother-in-law, his mother, his fath- teacher…They were all here. But not how he wanted them to be. He wanted them to be ghosts like him. He wanted Rodney to hug him like he used to. He wanted Richard to show him more tricks. He wanted Alexander to visit him. He wanted John to flirt like he used to. He wanted Marcus to tell another bad joke. He wanted Amanda to bake more bread. He wanted Arachnid to make a fool out of himself. He wanted Jackson to snap at him. He wanted Eleanor to tell him not to be so silly. He wanted Edwin to talk to him. He wanted Montarg to train him more.

They were just graves now.

Maverick threw his head back, clutching his skull, and screamed and sobbed and wailed.

…

Author's note:

Me: Aw, sad chappy…I had tears in my eyes when I wrote about Mav seeing Montarg's body.

Mav: *Crying* Ha, wimp…

Me: Sh. So, Mav's seen their graves.

Mav: *Blows nose with handkerchief* I've left Jack and Cobweb.

Me: And he's seen Monty's body. So, what'll happen next?

Mav: Will I recover from what I saw?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: MissBliss8527, thank you. Ha. I know what ya mean reveur-amira. Ellie bought a bottle of wine the other night. My head's still poundin' a lil'. And MysteriousMoonCo! School! School is evil. And, trust me, you might like John. *Chuckles nervously* But there might be a reason you'll dislike him a teensy, tiny bit…And, Yuki! Glad to know we have a fellow dancing fan in our midst!


	10. The Father

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 9

For once, Maverick wasn't sure what to do.

If he had been alive at the time, he'd want to commit suicide. He'd almost done so when Eleanor and Edwin had died. Held a blade over his heart, with John shouting at him not to be so stupid. He hadn't been stupid. Just depressed.

Maverick absentmindedly stroked Montarg's gravestone, sniffling. Maverick's real father had died when Maverick was a baby, so he'd never known him. All he'd had, as a father and a role model, was Montarg. Montarg was there to teach him, to scold him and say no. Admittedly, Montarg got annoyed with him easily and sometimes he was just too harsh on him, but he toughened Maverick up. Even though Maverick wasn't entirely sure if Montarg liked him, he was still willing to follow Montarg into battle; even when his mother and Arachnid had said no. Apparently, Amanda and Arachnid had told Montarg that Maverick was not to join them and, after a long negotiation, Montarg had given in. Maverick remembered being told that he couldn't go to war with them. He remembered crying. He remembered shouting that he hated his mother. He remembered running to his room and crying into his pillow.

When he was little, Montarg had told him that he would go to war one day and he had promised that, when Maverick did go to war, it'd be with Montarg and Marcus and Rodney and Richard and all the other sorcerers. He would be apart of their army. The idea of fighting alongside them was one of the reasons Maverick had trained so hard. The other? Because Montarg wanted him to. Maverick knew better then to make Montarg angry. Montarg had three ways of punishing Maverick: give him the silent treatment (Maverick would get upset if his 'Mr. Montarg' was ignoring him), send him to 'The Bad Corner' (that punishment was so boring. Poor Maverick had nothing to do) and (the absolute worst) spank him. Montarg would grab Maverick by the back of his shirt and place him on his knee, then spank him. Maverick would be crying waterfalls even before the first smack. When the punishment was over, Montarg would set Maverick onto his feet and, quite literally, push him away and Maverick would run over to Rodney or Marcus (most of the time, it was Rodney) for the comfort he needed. Both men, whoever he went to, would lift him up and soothe him. Marcus would tell him it was ok and Rodney would say that their leader was just being a big bully. That didn't entirely stop Maverick's wailing, but it did quieten him down.

Maverick stood up, wiping the place with his nose should be with his sleeve. He turned and walked back down the hill. He'd make Montarg proud, he'd decided.

He would make him proud for once.

…

Maverick didn't know how long he'd been away from Jack and Cobweb and he didn't particularly care. He had bigger and more important things to worry about.

Maverick stopped. Did he just say that his grandson was unimportant? Oh, God, he did. Well, he hadn't meant to imply such a thing. Of course Jack was important, but seeing the graves of all his loved ones was what clouded his mind right now.

All those people, buried in the dirt in wooden boxes, while he was walking around town, invisible and unheard. He didn't know whether to envy them or pity them.

Maverick spotted Cobweb in the Pumpkin Patch with that scarecrow boy. He tilted his head, then looked up as he heard a noise.

Jack opened the creaky gates to the Pumpkin Patch, travelling through it. "Cobweb!" He called. "I'm here!"

Cobweb looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Ah, Jack, there you are!" Cobweb picked up his jack-o-lantern, holding it to his chest and giving Alistair back the knife. "Alu and I were carving pumpkins. Alu gave me this," He pointed at his mask. "So that the pumpkin didn't get into my mouth."

Jack smiled at the scarecrow. "Thank you, Al."

"You're welcome, Mr- I mean, Jack." Alistair stood. Cobweb handed him the mask, but Alistair put a hand up. "Keep it. Just in case, you know?"

Cobweb smiled. "Thanks."

"Ready to go?" Jack asked.

Cobweb nodded. "Yes." He turned to Alistair. "See you later, Alu."

"Bye, Cob." Alistair said.

The scarecrow waved to them as they walked back out of the Pumpkin Patch.

Maverick watched, glanced at the scarecrow, then followed the skeletons; hands in his pockets and head down.

…

Maverick vaguely remembered doing the same for Montarg.

Cobweb had carved Jack's face into a jack-o-lantern, which made memories resurface in Maverick's mind. He would do the same. He'd try and carve Montarg's face in to a pumpkin, or draw Montarg on a piece of paper. Then he'd give his 'work of arts' to Montarg. Montarg never liked them.

Maverick listened in on their conversation.

"What is it, Jack? Did I do something bad?"

"No, it just…Have you noticed something about your arms?"

"No…"

"Your right arm is longer then your left arm."

Cobweb held out his arms, inspecting them. "Oh…yes, it is, isn't it?"

Jack nodded. "You said the person in the coffin was missing his right arm, didn't you?"

"His leg as well, yes."

"I think I know why that spider took your arm."

"Oh, good. I've been giving it a lot of thought, but I can't think of what it could be."

"Yes…"

"_I know…_" Maverick muttered with grief.

"So…" Cobweb began. "Why is my right arm longer then the other?"

Jack gulped out loud.

"Because…I think your right arm…belongs to the person in the coffin."

Cobweb's mouth hung open.

Maverick gulped. "_Yes…It's _my arm…"

…

Author's note:

Me: Lots of Parental!Montaverick in this chapter, which makes sense considering that's one of my favourite pairings involving Montarg (especially if it's child Maverick). My other favourites are Amantarg and another pairing involving Montarg, which you'll see in From Little Flame to Raging Fire. In fact, that pairing involves Montarg and someone mentioned in this chapter. Will I tell you who? Sure…in From Little Flame to Raging Fire. Hee, hee. Evil me.

Mav: Wouldn't exactly call it parental…More like torturous…

Me: So, what'll Mav journey through next?

Mav: When will I get to communicate with my grandson?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: Thank you, MissBliss8527, reveur-amira and MysteriousMoonCo for your comforting words. I'd kiss ya all, but, after making MysteriousMoonCo faint…I probably shouldn't…And no way was it an overkill, MysteriousMoonCo! I'm glad you hate those faces as much as I do!


	11. The Lies

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 10

Maverick understood how the boy felt.

He understood that it was probably difficult to find out that an arm did not belong to you, but to a dead person (especially since no one was aware that that dead person was wandering around). Cobweb was probably wondering where he belonged. If the arm wasn't his, then what about the rest of his body?

There was an uncomfortable silence, then Cobweb whispered, "No…"

I'm sorry, I know this is a shock-" Jack began, but Cobweb interrupted him.

"No!" Cobweb stood up, so fast, in fact, that the chair toppled over. "You're lying!"

"Cobweb, please-"

"No! This arm is mine!"

Jack stood, pressing his palms onto the table. He trudged over to Cobweb and took hold of his right wrist, using his other hand to roll his sleeve up. "I knew it."

On the humerus was a long, jagged scar.

Maverick tensed at seeing the scar. He clutched at his own humerus subconsciously. He remembered all too well the pain he went through with that spider.

"Do you know how you got this?" Jack asked, his voice laced with seriousness.

Cobweb shook his head.

"You couldn't have gotten this while under my care. But that person, they had that spider living around them that whole time. The spider must've bitten them. That's how they died." Jack's eye sockets widened. "This is _their _arm!"

Cobweb shoved Jack away harshly, running passed him and into the living room.

"Cobweb!" Jack called, running after him.

Cobweb ran into the hallway, Jack hot on his heels. He jerked open the door and ran for all he was worth.

"Cobweb!" Jack called again.

Cobweb ran through town, pushing passed the crowds. He blended in and Jack soon lost him. "Cobweb!"

Maverick had followed Jack, but not as hurriedly. He had walked a simple, casual walk. When Jack disappeared into the crowd, Maverick decided not to follow. Why should he? What could he do to bring Cobweb back? Maverick did, however, step into town. He sat down beside the fountain, looking into the green water (if it could be called water).

This was one of he and Eleanor's favourite spots when they were dating and when Edwin had been born. They would sit there, on the bench Maverick currently sat on, and laugh and talk. They'd share memories and secrets.

John had liked it there too. He and Maverick would also go down there, share jokes, eat ice cream and just enjoy each other's company.

He missed those times. He missed Eleanor. He missed John.

Good ol' Eleanor Skellington.

Good ol' Jonathon Jones.

…

Maverick didn't know how long he'd stayed out there. He had just sat there at the fountain, recalling good memories and muttering, "_Why so glum, chum?" _when a depressed Jack had walked by.

At least an hour later, Maverick returned to Skellington Manor and stopped.

Standing there were two figures. One looked like an older version of Cobweb, with the exception of the moustache that grew under his nose, and the other looked like a female Jack, with black hair and a dress that resembled Shadow's. Maverick raised an invisible eyebrow. "_The hell…?"_

"Thank you for taking care of Cobweb, Mr Skellington." The woman said.

"Oh…um…You're welcome."

"Come along, dear." Cobweb's father turned to his wife. "We must be going."

"Wait…You're taking him?" Jack questioned.

Maverick tilted his head.

"Of course," Cobweb's mother replied. "He _is _our son."

"_No, 'e ain't. 'e's Oogie's creation…" _Maverick said.

"Oh…of course." Jack said uncertainly.

"I'm sorry, but we must be going." The man said. "Come along, Cobweb."

"Wait…You mean I can't stay here?" Cobweb asked, sounding like he was about to burst into tears.

"Of course not. We've been looking for you, Cobweb." Cobweb's mother said. "We need to go. Now."

Both parents took hold of each of Cobweb's hands, walking down the steps to Jack's home and walking off, the door still open.

Maverick stared in the direction they'd left in and his 'eyes' narrowed in concentration. Those two had called him Cobweb. However, Jack had called him that, so how were they to know that that their 'son's' name was Cobweb? Surely, they would've called him by his real name…Besides, how could the creation of Oogie Boogie have parents, besides those little rug rats Maverick had come across when he first got here. So, then that meant-

"_They're not his parents…"_ Maverick muttered, then ran off.

…

Maverick had gotten lost.

That was his reason. That was why he was late. He. Had. Gotten. _Lost._

"I swear, Mav," John had once said to him. "One o' these days, I'm gonna stick a compass into ya head."

Maverick would've still been lost, if it weren't for the shout of "JACK!". That had been Cobweb, he knew, and had run toward it. What he saw made him all the more angry.

Cobweb's wrists were tied together with rope and he was stuck on a hook. Oogie Boogie stood next to him, grinning the best he could without teeth or proper lips. "_Oh, bugger…" _Maverick muttered.

Oogie placed a hand over Cobweb's mouth. "Shh, now, kid. I ain't gonna hurt ya."

"You _just _said you would!" Cobweb countered, somehow finding courage.

"That's just somethin' we do around here!" Oogie chuckled. "Just a little trick, don't worry!"

"…Really?"

"Sure! See? Nothing to worry about."

Cobweb watched him carefully.

"Now, back to business." Oogie said. "Don't ya recognise me?"

Cobweb tilted his head. "Should I?"

"Sure! You and I, we're ol' pals!"

Maverick scoffed at that.

"Really?"

"Sure!" Oogie rolled some dice in one hand. "You a gamblin' man, Cobweb?"

"…I'm…not sure what gambling is…" Cobweb replied.

"What? Not know what gambling is?" Oogie exclaimed, clearly astonished at Cobweb's lack of knowledge of his hobby. "Why, it's the thing that makes the world go 'round! Other then money, of course!"

"_And women…" _Maverick muttered.

"Hm." Cobweb hummed thoughtfully. "What about Jack? When is he getting here?"

"Jack?" Oogie asked. He faked a worried expression. "Oh, I sure hope he doesn't come! He's a real jerk, he is!"

"Jerk? What's a jerk?"

"Mean! He's mean! Born mean, that's what he is!" Oogie explained.

"Mean? He's been taking care of me!"

"That's what 'e wants ya to think! I thought that too when he and I were friends! But now…" Oogie sighed dramatically and turned away from Cobweb, gesturing to the casino. "I'm stuck down here…"

Maverick scowled. "_You lying bas-"_

"It was horrible, Cobweb!" Oogie suddenly turned back to Cobweb, unknowingly interrupting Maverick. "And not in a good way! He killed me, Cobweb. Just when I was making friends with Sandy Claws, he came down 'ere and killed me!"

"Sandy Claws? You know Sandy Claws?"

"I sure do!…Or…I did…" Oogie saddened. Fake sadness. "Lock, Shock and Barrel had to patch me up."

"You're lying!" Cobweb accused. "Jack would never do that! Never!"

"_You're damn right 'e wouldn't! 'e only 'urt 'im cause 'e deserved it!" _Maverick exclaimed, hands on his hips.

"It's true!" Lock called down. He came flying out of the pipe, Shock and Barrel in tow.

"_No, it bloody well ain't!_" Maverick exclaimed.

"It was hard finding enough bugs to put Oogie back together again!" Shock exclaimed.

"_Like hell!" _Maverick added.

"Without him, we were left on our own!" Barrel added. "Jack never took _us_ in!"

"_Would've if ya bloody asked!" _Maverick said. He stopped when he noticed Cobweb rubbing the rope against the hook, wearing it down and breaking it. "_Clever git…"_

When the rope snapped, Cobweb ran for it. However, Oogie saw this and grabbed his shoulder. "Hey! Where you goin'?"

"To find Jack!" Cobweb told the boogie man. "I need to get out of here!" The innocent Cobweb was back in a split second. "Please…Just let me go…"

"We're protecting you, kid!" Oogie wrapped an arm around Cobweb's shoulders. "Jack's a bad man! We're keeping ya safe!" Oogie pretended to pause in thought. "Say…You could stay with us!"

"Yeah!" Lock, Shock and Barrel exclaimed in unison. "Become one of the Boogie's boys!"

"I don't think so!"

Everyone turned and Maverick would've grinned if he could. "_And the cavalry have arrived!" _He put both hands to his mouth and pretended to blow a trumpet. "_Buh-buh-da-da!"_

"Jack!" Cobweb exclaimed happily.

"I knew it." Jack said angrily as he began walking towards them all. "I knew you were up to something." He was talking to Lock, Shock and Barrel, who began backing away. Jack pointed at Oogie. "And you brought _him _back!"

"Jack!" Oogie spoke up. "Glad ya could join us!"

"What're you doing with Cobweb, Oogie? What's he ever done to you?" Jack asked, demanding the answers.

"Nothing! It's what _I've _done for _him!_" Oogie answered, placing both hands on Cobweb's shoulders. "And a little for you, I guess." He shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Jack said.

"Don't ya get it, Jack?" Oogie sneered. "I _created_ Cobweb!"

Jack's mouth hung open and his eye sockets were the size of dinner plates.

Shadow cupped her hands over her mouth, her mismatched eyes widening.

Alistair looked utterly confused.

Cobweb just stared at Oogie.

"_Pretty sure I'm the only one who saw that coming…_" Maverick muttered.

"…What?" Jack asked.

Oogie just laughed.

…

Author's note:

Me: *Gasps* Next chapter! The fight!

Mav: Excitin', eh?

Me: So, will Maverick manage to help them?

Mav: Will I be able to talk to them, at least?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: MissBliss8527, that is a good guess, but incorrect, however. I won't tell ya who is the 'other part' of that pairing, but it ain't Marcus. Good guess though, hon. And, MysteriousMoonCo, trust me, From Little Flame to Raging Fire will be worth the wait. And, don't worry, you'll get the answer to your pondering later, in a different story.


	12. The Communication

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 11

The silence was thick and the tension was high and Maverick simply watched as the cogs turned in Jack's head, trying to decipher and understand Oogie's words. The ghost could hear Lock, Shock and Barrel sniggering.

"…What?" Jack repeated, the shock still evident in his voice and on his face.

"You heard right!" Oogie exclaimed, chuckling slightly. "Cobweb is _mine!_"

"No, it can't be…" Shadow whispered.

"Explain yourself, Oogie! _Now._" Jack ordered.

"Ya see, Jack, years before our little 'Sandy Claws fiasco', I needed a new henchman, one that could help the kids with their pranks. So, this is where lil' Cobweb came in. Years ago, I was in a gamblin' match with the ol' doc. I won and I got some bits and bobs from his lab. With that stuff, I created Cob. But I was missin' an arm and a leg." Oogie continued. "So I sent those three to collect some. We tried lots of different limbs, but none of them were the right size for Cobweb's body."

"So, we had to use those ones!" Lock added.

"_Yes,_" Maverick said furiously. "_You had to use _my _limbs."_

"That's why one arm is longer then the other…" Jack said thoughtfully. "But…why did you leave him out in the graveyard?"

"_Cause he's an evil, fat bas-"_

"See, when Cobweb woke up, 'e was terrified of us." Oogie said, patting Cobweb's shoulder. "He'd just sit in the corner an' plea for freedom. So, the kids took him out and dumped 'im somewhere. Stupid kid must've hit his head on a tombstone or somethin' an' lost his memories. Then _you _found 'im, Jack."

"And the pumpkins? Why do they affect him so?"

"Jus' a lil' malfunction."

"Why does he resemble Jack?" Alistair asked, finally finding the courage to speak.

"That was the original plan! We were gonna pretend he was your long-lost son or somethin'!" Lock explained.

Everyone went silent.

Maverick sighed. "_Man, and I thought _my time _had a lot of drama…"_

"How could you, Oogie? Cobweb is a child!" Jack questioned. "And he's coming back with me!"

"No, he's staying here!" Oogie snapped, pulling Cobweb against his stomach.

"Wait…" Alistair spoke up.

Both men turned to him.

"We should let Cob decide. _He's _the one who should get to decide."

Jack looked at Oogie and Oogie looked at Jack.

"He's right," Jack said.

"…Fine." Oogie held Cobweb away from him, as if handing him out to Jack. "Cobweb, tell ol' Funnybones who you'd rather be with. Me or him?"

Cobweb looked up at Oogie Boogie, then looked at Jack Skellington. He looked at Oogie Boogie again.

"C'mon, kid," Oogie murmured.

"_Go on, kid._" Maverick said, even though he knew Cobweb couldn't hear him. "_Pick Jack. He's the nice one. Go on. Don't be a fool. Pick Jack."_

"Oh, I get it." Oogie spoke up, nodding like he had understood everything. "You're trying to find a way to let him down easy."

"_Shut up and let him choose._" Maverick snapped.

"Let him down? But he's not in the air." Cobweb replied.

"No! Trying to tell him that you're comin' with me without hurtin' him."

"Why would I do that?"

"W…What?"

Cobweb turned to Jack. "Jack!" He began running towards him, holding his arms out for Jack to pick him up and hug him.

Jack bent down slightly, holding his arms out as well.

Maverick attempted a smile. "_Good kid…"_

Before Cobweb could reach him, a cage flew down from above, trapping Cobweb inside. The bottom of the cage, which had been on the floor the entire time, connected to the other piece. Cobweb hung onto the bars as the cage was lifted up, hanging by an iron chain. "Jack!"

"Cobweb!" Jack called back.

"_Now that ain't fair!" _Maverick shouted, looking up at Cobweb.

Oogie stood by a lever, revealing that he had pulled it and brought down the cage Cobweb was currently locked in.

"Let him go, Oogie!" Jack demanded.

"He's a traitor, Jack! He deserves this!" Oogie exclaimed.

"He deserves nothing but a warm, loving home! Which is exactly why he's coming home with me!"

"No! He's not!"

"_Yeah, 'e is!" _

With that, the casino burst into life. The ring around the casino table began spinning, causing Alistair to trip and fall.

Oogie laughed.

Jack managed to stand on his own two feet.

Alistair struggled to stand, wobbling a little bit.

Cackling was heard as the three trick-or-treaters watched Jack and Alistair.

Kicking violently while running, Jack kept his eyes on Oogie, who was busy walking around the outside of the spinning ring.

"Well? C'mon, Bone man!" Oogie sneered.

Playing cards rose up around the spinning ring, twirling knives in their hands.

Jack, using his very flexible body, did his best to dodge the spinning blades; not a scratch done to him.

Alistair reached into his shirt, taking out several sharpened sticks. "Don't worry, Cob! I'll get ya down!" He held one stick up like a dart, aiming it then throwing it. It just about grazed the iron chain holding Cobweb's cage. Alistair muttered a "Oh, man," to himself before attempting to free his friend again.

"_Wow,_" Maverick said, looking at the scarecrow. "_Today just ain't your day, is it?"_

Jack stood in front of the armed soldiers.

"Fire!" Oogie ordered, pointing at Jack.

"_No!" _Maverick shouted in panic.

The soldiers did as they were told, bringing up their guns and aiming before shooting at Jack.

Jack bent forwards then backwards in an attempt to dodge the bullets being fired at him.

"_Yes, Jack! Whoo! That's my boy!" _Maverick cheered.

Lock, Shock and Barrel stepped onto the spinning ring. "Hey, Pumpkinhead!" They cried in unison.

Alistair turned to them.

"Catch!" Together, they heaved a pumpkin-looking bomb out of their bathtub, throwing it at Alistair.

Alistair let out a yelp as he successfully caught it then, noticing it was soon to detonation, he threw it onto the casino table. The explosion was small, but still enough to make a cloud of grey smoke puff up. And it would've been enough to burn Alistair's scarecrow body.

"Alu!" Cobweb called out in concern, watching the scene unfold.

Maverick looked up at him. He tilted his head. If this child had his arm, why could he not use magic? Maverick looked at the arm. It was completely blank, no tattoos. Maverick's eyes narrowed. He shut his blue orbs and then opened them again. Maverick had moved himself up there, with Cobweb. He gazed at the arm.

"Jack!" Cobweb exclaimed. "Look! Behind you!"

Maverick looked through the gaps in the bars, attempting to hold onto a pair of them with his translucent hands.

Jack turned and jumped out of the way, just as the circular saw came passed.

Maverick glanced at the child. "_You're getting angry, ain't cha?" _He leaned down to him. "_Do you know what happens when a sorcerer gets mad? They change. They turn. They transform. I know you can't do that, you're not trained. But I can. And I dunno why my powers haven't been transferred to you!" _Maverick straightened himself. He pondered for a moment. "_Worth a shot…_" He muttered when he thought of an idea. He shut his eyes. "_Please…Please, Montarg…Please, give him strength…You gave me that spell, you trained me, you fuelled me with the magic I needed to survive in this godforsaken world…Please, do the same for him…Just this once…Please…Montarg…"_

"Jack!" Cobweb shouted out.

Maverick ran to look out.

A bomb had exploded near Jack and his sleeve was torn in some places. Ash looked like bruises on his skull. He held his arm, which appeared to be wounded.

…

Cobweb watched the event unfold, his anger boiling inside of him. They were hurting his friends. They'd wounded Jack.

Cobweb could feel his arm sting and pulse. Black patterns began seeping down his arm. His _right _arm. Pictures of black flames spun around his humerus, attaching to the bone; as though Cobweb had just gotten a tattoo. The flames continued downwards until they reached Cobweb's wrist. A circle was printed onto the back of his hand, a star in the middle. The same pattern was on his palm.

Maverick looked at the arm then cheered and jumped for joy, pumping both fists. "_Yes! Yes!" _He laughed, then smiled up at the ceiling. "_Thank you, Montarg…"_

Cobweb's visible eye socket was narrowed, displaying his anger and impatience.

Maverick wasn't sure whether this would work, but he had to try. "_They're hurting your friends, are they not?" _

Cobweb looked around and Maverick grinned the best he could when he saw his confusion. "Y…Yes." Cobweb answered.

"_Well, do something about it." _Maverick ordered. _"You have the power to."_

Cobweb looked down at his palm. "Yes…I _do._"

"_Melt the bars._" Maverick muttered his order. "_Melt the bars in your hand. Imagine them, melting, right there. Go on. Do it. Now."_

Cobweb took hold of one bar roughly in his hand and squeezed. It was slow, but the bar heated up and soon started melting; grey liquid dripping over his hand and over the side of the cage. He grabbed hold of another and did the same.

Maverick heard Oogie yelp and smirked.

"What the-!" Oogie yelled.

Cobweb jumped out from his cage, landing at the side of the casino. "…Cobweb?" Jack spoke up.

Maverick looked over the side of the cage. "_Well," _He muttered, laying back. "_My work here is done."_

"W-What's goin' on?" Oogie asked. "How'd you get out?"

Cobweb held up his right hand, melted metal dripping from it. "I melted the bars."

"How?"

"He told me how."

"_Yep!" _Maverick exclaimed, raising a hand. "_That was me! Moi!" _He sighed happily and put his hands behind his head. "_Ain't it great when things go your way?" _

He told himself he'd make Montarg proud and he hoped that he had. Was Montarg ever proud of him? Probably not. If he was, he'd never show it. It was just order after order. But Maverick loved him and respected him nonetheless. He would be frightened if he didn't respect him, what with how violent Montarg was. Couldn't blame him though. Montarg was born a soldier and he would live as a soldier. All because of his father…

Maverick had heard the stories. The sorcerers didn't talk about Montarg's parents much, but Marcus and Rodney had told him bits and bobs. Montarg's father had been cruel and unjust. No wonder Montarg turned out like he did.

Sometimes, Maverick wondered what Montarg would've been like if his father had been nicer. Probably kinder, talk more. Even if, in some strange turn of events, Maverick got to witness what Montarg would've been like if it had not been for his dad, he knew he'd still prefer his Montarg. The Montarg who used to try and fling him off of his leg whenever the child clung to him. Maverick smiled. In his pondering, Maverick hadn't even noticed that Cobweb was destroying the place. That is, until he heard-

"NO!" Jack screamed.

Maverick jolted and sat up.

But it was too late.

The gunpowder was set alight and exploded. Fire erupted like a volcano.

The three trick-or-treaters took cover in their bathtub.

Jack shouted Cobweb's name as the fire surrounded them all.

Maverick got to his feet. It was too late. He didn't have time to stop it. All he could do was watch.

…

Maverick had waited for awhile, then noticed Jack move. Jack looked around, then over at Alistair. The skeleton stood, pushing boards off of his back. He limped over to the scarecrow, slipping off his jacket. He managed to get Alistair out of the heap and wrapped his jacket around his shoulders, protecting his wooden body.

Jack looked over at the window, noticing that the rope was undamaged. He limped over to it and pulled.

"_Good man…" _Maverick muttered. Jack clung to the rope as it was pulled.

Maverick waited for him to return. When he didn't, he looked around for Cobweb. After a while of sticking his head into random piles of wood, he spotted the child. Or, at least, his arm. Maverick looked around. Something was going to go wrong. He looked at Cobweb. "_I can't protect you from debris, but I can protect you from fire…" _And Maverick stood over him as the tree house collapsed, falling over the casino. As the explosion started, Maverick clenched his fists and trust his arms out. He spun and twirled and the fire followed his hands, like dragons following their master.

He was protecting the boy from the flames. He had to.

…

Jack moved a wooden board out of the way. He coughed as the smoke rose up and made its way into his nose and mouth. He called Cobweb's name multiple times.

Maverick looked up. Fire was dancing all around them, due to Maverick moving it out of the way. He had to try. Just once would satisfy him. "Over here!"

And Jack looked toward him.

Maverick would've jumped for joy if the situation weren't so dangerous.

Jack made his way through the pieces of wood and the flames. He made his way over to the ghost. "W…Who're-"

Maverick nodded at a bundle of wood. "He does not appear to be hurt badly."

Jack looked down at the bundle, seeing an arm poke out. He cleared away some of the wood, revealing an unconscious Cobweb. "Cobweb!" Jack exclaimed, removing the boards of wood and lifting Cobweb's body out. Jack looked up at the skeleton. "And Oogie? Have you seen him?"

"He's long gone." Maverick replied, nodding at a burning, burlap sack. He spotted a neon green bug and crushed it. "Never did like his bugs that much."

Jack chuckled. "Neither did I."

"You ought to get the boy out of here."

Jack looked back the way he came. The flames had grown. There was no way he could make it back.

"Here."

Jack turned back to Maverick, who walked forward, rubbing his hands together. Only then did Jack notice that the skeleton had the same pattern on the back of his hand that Cobweb had. The circle and star. The skeleton clicked his fingers, sending sparks out. Before Jack could tell him to stop, the skeleton waved his outstretched arm to the side. Just like that, the flames moved to the side, like an unseen force had pushed it to the side. The skeleton turned his head to look at Jack, his oval eyes looking in Jack's direction. "Go."

Jack nodded. "Thank you…" He waited for Maverick to continue and tell Jack his name. Maverick stayed silent, so Jack ended the sentence with sir and ran down the path the skeleton had cleared for him; carrying Cobweb.

"Stay safe, kid," The skeleton murmured. "Jack needs you as much as you need him. And I need you too."

With that, the skeleton watched Jack climb up the rope and lowered his arm, allowing the flames to engulf him.

But he was ok with that. Because he finally got to talk with his grandson, Jack Skellington.

…

Author's note:

Me: Yay! Mav finally got to talk to Jack!

Mav: Whoo!

Me: Next chapter will be the last before the epilogue.

Mav: Aww!

Me: Why're you complaining? Next story is From Little Flame to Raging Fire!

Mav: Oh, yeah!

Me: So, what'll take place in the next chapter?

Mav: What's my relationship with Jack like?

Mav + Me: Find out next time!

Mav: MissBliss8527, feel proud that you made a guess anyway. That, and, in regards to species, you were pretty close with your guess. *Smiles*


	13. The Hope

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Chapter 12

The house was full of buzzing.

The buzzing came from upstairs, in the bathroom. More specifically, it came from an electric toothbrush.

The man, the owner of the toothbrush, took the brush away from his mouth, turning it off as he did so, and threw his head back; gurgling. When he was satisfied, he spat into the sink. The man with the long, brown hair and blue eyes raised his head and looked into the mirror. He bared his teeth. "Phew." He leaned away from the mirror to look at his whole face. "Maverick Skellington, you are a handsome devil. Now, if only you could smile." Maverick put both index fingers to the sides of his lips, trying to lift them; but they just fell back down. He frowned.

"What're you doing, Grandfather?"

Maverick turned as Jack Skellington walked in, dressed in his pyjamas and nightcap. "Oh, just trying to smile." Maverick replied.

Jack smiled. "Don't worry, Grandfather, you'll get it."

Maverick looked at him, then frowned even more. "And you're smiling at me, jus' to take the mick."

Jack chuckled. "Come on, Grandfather. You know I'm not making fun of you."

"Yeah, right." Maverick replied, then hooked his arm around Jack's neck; pulling him down, then rubbed his fist against Jack's head.

"Grandfather!" Jack exclaimed. "Let go! That hurts!"

Maverick laughed and released his grandson. Jack picked up his nightcap- which had fallen off during Maverick's attack- and straightened himself, placing his cap back on. "That was unnecessary, Maverick."

"No, but it was bloody fun though." Maverick said, turning back to the mirror as Jack smiled. "It must be creepy when I laugh, since I can't smile."

"I've gotten used to it." Jack walked to the sink, grabbing his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste.

"Aw, Jack." Maverick said. "Ya gotta get one o' these." He waved his electric toothbrush. "Got one from the Human World. They're great."

"No, thank you, Grandfather." Jack replied as he squirted a blob of toothpaste onto his toothbrush. "I prefer the good, old fashioned toothbrush. Besides, you make enough noise as it is without that brush."

Maverick frowned and ran the non-active electric toothbrush across his bottom set of teeth.

"And don't worry about smiling, Maverick. You'll get it. After all, your statue seemed very smiley."

"Yeah…" Maverick muttered after taking the toothbrush out of his mouth and stared at it intently. "Sorry about not tellin' ya we were related…"

"Oh, that's alright. I forgive you. We all have secrets, I suppose." Jack shrugged. He stuck his toothbrush into his mouth and rubbed the bristles along his teeth.

"Still, sorry for all the trouble."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "S'ok." He managed to say.

The sorcerer put his toothbrush back after rinsing it. Maverick patted his grandson's back, then leaned against the wall; hands in his pyjama pockets and ankles crossed. "Halloween's in a week. Hope you've got something for Cobweb."

Jack took the brush from his mouth and gurgled like his grandfather had and spat. "Of course." Jack replied, checking his teeth in the mirror. "The question is, Grandfather, whether _you've _got him something."

"Of course I have." Maverick said.

"Well…May I ask what it is?"

Maverick put an index finger to his lips. "Shh, it's a secret." He whispered. He glanced out at the corridor, checking for Cobweb, then looked back at Jack. He leaned up to the side of Jack's skull, where his ear should've been, and whispered, "I'm. Here. Aren't. I?"

Jack paused as Maverick leaned away and, if Maverick could've, he would've been smirking. Jack glanced at him. "Well, I hope you kept the receipt."

Maverick's jaw dropped. "You. _Git. _I'll have you know you're very lucky t' 'ave me around."

"Am I?"

"Yes. Yes, you are."

Jack chuckled and put his toothbrush back. "Well, good night, Grandfather."

"Night, mate."

Jack hugged his grandfather with both arms, while Maverick hugged back with one arm. Maverick remembered the many times, before he was given this body, that he wanted to talk to Jack; to hold him like a grandfather should hold his grandson. And now…now he could.

"Grandfather…?"

"Hm?"

"I hope you're not planning to wear your boots to bed."

Maverick paused and pulled out of the hug, staring down at his boots. "Nah. Jus' wearing 'em to help me walk." He gave his grandson one last wave, then exited the bathroom.

Cobweb came out of his bedroom as Maverick passed, and the sorcerer ruffled his hair. "Night, kid."

"Goodnight, Teacher." Cobweb responded.

Jack smiled at Maverick as the sorcerer entered his bedroom. "Good ol' Maverick Skellington…"

…

Maverick lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. He hadn't felt like this in so long. He hadn't felt _anything _in so long. But he was happy, even if he couldn't use his facial muscles to show it. His relationship with Jack was exactly how he wanted it: the two of them, getting along and being friendly. Jack was just like a little brother toward him and Maverick wouldn't have it any other way.

Maverick hesitated, then raised his right hand; staring at the gold, wedding band on his finger. "I wish you were here, Ellie…I swear, I will do everything- _anything _in my power to get you here with me; you and Edwin. You'd love it here. Our grandson's great…He's really nice to me…Montarg, he…he can come here too, if he wants…Marcus as well…And Rodney, if you even know who Rodney is…Mum too…But not Arachnid. Arachnid can stay where 'e is. And Jackson's rubbish." He sighed through his nose and held his right fist to his heart, then slowly fell asleep.

_One day, _he thought as he drifted off, _one day, they're all gonna be here with me…I hope._

…

Author's note:

Me: Aw, poor Mav's missing his family. Ah, well, at least he's got Jack.

Mav: That's not always a good thing…

Me: Shut up. So, next is the epilogue.

Mav: Then it's the next story!

Me: Stay tuned for the epilogue!

Mav: *Flails his arms* Oh, no! MissBliss8527, I wasn't insulting you guys! You're one of my favourite species! I was just sayin', you guessed Marcus, who's a sorcerer, and so's the person in the mystery pairing! You guessed a sorcerer, and that's correct. The person is magically talented! I didn't mean to insult you guys, especially considering I'm partly human! Sorry 'bout that. And, reveur-amira, thanks for ya kind words. *Smiles and gives a thumbs up*


	14. Epilogue

Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween

I don't own anything but my OC's.

Epilogue

You open your eyes, blinking several times to try and focus them. When you manage to refocus your eyes, you realize you're back in the middle of the trees with the symbols on them. You look around, then hear the voice again.

_And finally, everything worked out just fine,_

_Cobweb had been saved, they got there in time,_

_But, after that night, things were never the same,_

_Skeleton Jack now knew Maverick's name._

_And though that one Halloween, things got out of hand,_

_Jack's still rather fond of that ghostly man,_

_So, many years later, while sitting around,_

_With Maverick nearby, sitting on the ground,_

_With his second son and granddaughter at hand,_

_And Cobweb and Edwin playing strange tunes in their strange band,_

_And Jack asked ol' Maverick,_

"_Do you remember the night,_

_When the sky was so dark,_

_And the moon shone so bright?_

_When hundreds of citizens_

_Celebrated their holiday,_

_While you were in your crypt,_

_Trying to figure out how you got to this place?_

_And would, if you could,_

_Turn that ol' clock back a tick,_

_To that long, fateful night,_

_Now, think carefully, Maverick,_

_Would you do the whole thing, all over again,  
>Knowing what you know now, knowing what you knew then?"<br>And he smiled, like the ol' ghostly sorcerer that he knew,  
>Then turned and asked softly of him, "Wouldn't you?"<em>

You smile, knowing that this is what Maverick would do. The voice seems more familiar every time you hear it, but you're not sure.

You turn, then look over your shoulder; waiting to see if the voice has anything more to say. But it doesn't; it stays silent. You turn and walk away.

Suddenly, you open your eyes and you are in your home. You turn and there is a note attached to the wall:

_See you next time._

…

Author's note:

Mav: Voila! Maverick Tends to Arrive on Halloween is finished! Thanks so much to everyone who read and reviewed this wonderful story.

Me: *In the distance* You only think it's wonderful because it was about you!

Mav: Totally. But, remember, guys, From Little Flame to Raging Fire's next! And that story's gonna be up much, _much _sooner then you think. Ya know why? Cause J's writing it right now. *Looks over at me* Yep, got so excited, she's writin' it now, bless 'er.

Me: Sh, Maverick! I'm thinking of a rhyme!

Mav: *Pauses then turns back to you* Well, see ya in From Little Flame to Raging Fire! And, don't worry, MissBliss8527, no harm done, m'love. See you lot next time!


End file.
